IBLS Chronicles
by UknownHero
Summary: Igneous wanted a purpose in life. Blizzard wanted to do something that'll change the world. Luna wanted to find her parents. Skye wanted to break free. When they come together, hell will be unleashed. "May we die remembered. not as heroes or villains. Just remembered." M for gore, blood, adult themes and general Rooster Teeth language.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Team

Hey! My name is the UknownHero and this is my first try at a RWBY _specific_ fic with an OC Team. It was something stuck in my head so I may as well get it out. I'm using OCs that was used in my first fic with some changed aspects and were planned to appear in it, but I decided to put it on HIATUS because of the loss of interest and not being really popular. I'm not expecting for this one to be popular as well, but it's worth a shot, right? Anyway, thanks for at least checking this one out. Anyway, time to start the IBLS Chronicles! And for future reference, I suck at fight scenes.

New Game... Start!

Chapter 1: Meet the Team

**(Melbourne, Australia)**

Do you see that guy?

You know, that guy walking around the courtyard right now with all those girls around him?

With the handsome face everyone can love, pale skin, the most beautiful brown eyes anyone has ever seen, enough muscle to attract girls, but not enough to say that he's a body builder, basically then image of pure perfection?

That is Jason Black.

The girls love him. Everyone wants to be him. The teachers do anything he wants. He's smart. Generous. A total perfect man. He knows how to defend himself with any weapon, from his fists to a sword. The purist heart in Australia. Some say a God even.

And right now, he was walking past a locker containing our _real_ protagonist...

"OH SHIT!"

Who is currently in that locker, which has fallen over.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

That voice is Igneous Pyrus, the geek and loser of the school. He was pretty average. He was around 5'1, slightly tanned, black, spiky hair and pitch black eyes. He wasn't fit, he even had a bit of fat, but it was enough to pass gym. He was wearing his school uniform, which was a white polo t-shirt, grey pants and black leather shoes. And right now, he was trying to break out of Locker 145, his locker.

"HEY! IS ANYONE THERE!? I'M KINDA TRAPPED!"

"Huh? Ig?" One of the few friends he had, Soul, said as he noticed the fallen locker, "Dude, are you alright?"

"If alright you mean being pushed into my own locker and pretty much left for the janitor, I'm perfect, FUCKING GREAT!" Igneous yelled out,

*Sigh* "Let me get you." Soul groaned as he flipped the locker so the door was facing up and started putting in the combination, having done this hundreds of times. Once Igneous climbed out, Soul sighed, "Ig, this has been the fifth time I've had to get you out of this thing this week! What the hell did you do to piss someone off?"

"I don't know!" Igneous exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air, "I was grabbing my bag when I got pushed in!"

"Don't tell me it was one of the Year 7s again..."

"That would explain the feeling of getting my ass touched." Ig said as he grabbed he bag. Soul just laughed a bit, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, now will you help me put my locker back?"

"Igneous, you're a Year 9! Shouldn't you be the one who does that kind of thing?" Soul asked as he help Ig lift up his locker,

"Soul, you know it's not in my DNA." Ig reminded him, "I'm not the type to use my power for evil and shit."

"You've been watching too much TV lately, huh?"

"Not too much TV!" Ig said as they put his locker back in its place, "Too much video games, bitch."

"Sure, that makes it better..." Soul said sarcastically with an eye-roll, "C'mon and let's go home now. Don't you have training soon?"

"I still have a few hours. And come on! It's the end of the school year! By the time you see me, I'll be a hero." Ig said with a smirk as he caught up with Soul,

"A hero of _what_? Skyrim?"

"No..." Ig then sighed, "Am I really going to be like this even after I graduate? Still the same loser, doing the same fucking thing everyday?" He muttered to himself,

"Ig, no one stays the same for long." Soul answered,

"I was being rhetorical. I'm still going to be stuck in this rut for the rest of my life!"

"Like I said, no one stays the same for long. You just gotta try and change it yourself." Soul then stopped, "Well, I'll see ya later Ig." Soul said as he went into his house,

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." Ig said quietly as he started walking to his house, which was only a block or two away, "Oh shit." He cursed as he checked his watch and started running before he was late for lunch. Little did he know that later that day his (and others) life would change, for better or for worse.

**(Austin, USA)**

Blizzard Snowstorm was bored. Plain and simple.

Training was later today, her parents were out to shop for groceries and her older sister was still at work. Pretty exciting for a fifteen year old.

Blizzard was not the type to wear anything particularly girly. She was Igneous' height, kept her brown hair at shoulder's length, and her icy-blue eyes pretty unfocused. She always wore and black & white T-Shirt, with the top half black & the bottom white, a red, short sleeve jacket with yellow trimmings, navy blue cargo shorts, a yellow belt, red, black & yellow sneakers and black, fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs.

Why she wore gloves? Don't ask.

Right now she was in her room, watching TV. For 4 hours.

She knew it wasn't healthy. But she also knew she didn't give a fuck so she kept flipping through channels. She eventually zoned out and fell asleep while she was watching upside down. The only thing that woke her up was the sound of her beloved sister,

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY ASS BITCH!"

With added bullhorn action. Blizzard quickly woke up and landed flat on her face. She groaned as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead while looked at her sister with rage in her eyes,

"You know, you could've done that WITHOUT THE FUCKING BULLHORN!" Bliz growled,

"I'm sorry, but it's just way more fun!" The older sibling admitted. Blizzard did a agree with her, but it didn't make her forget the fact that she was pissed,

"At least warn me next time, O.B." That was her sister's nickname. Her real name was Olivia Blake Snowstorm, but she preferred O.B,

"When you're asleep?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, you better get off your lazy ass Bliz!" O.B exclaimed as she got her sister up, "The sun is shining, the grass is green, and the world is waiting!"

"O.B, it's raining." Cue Thunder and rain from outside Bliz's bedroom window,

"Wow..." O.B said as she stared out the window in disbelief, "I really gotta work on my timing."

"Or check the weather forecast." Blizzard added as she went back into her bed, "And it's not like I'm choosing to be lazy. It's just that I have nothing to do." O.B only sighed at the sight of her. If only she knew...

"Oh, and I should mention that you're going to miss the bus for training in 5 minutes." That got her sister moving. Bliz quickly grabbed her bag, her staff and a water bottle and ran out the door, "Wait! Bliz! You forgot your jacket! Wait, I mean your other jacket!"

"DON'T NEED IT! NOT COLD AT ALL!" Bliz yelled out from a block away, not evening wondering why she isn't cold in the middle of pouring rain. O.B just looked out the door and saw her sister starting to disappear into the distance,

"So, it's time. Huh?" O.B muttered to herself as she closed the door. She quickly pulled out a strange-looking and dialled in a number, "This is Olivia Blake Snowstorm, daughter of Hikaru Snowstorm... yes, I am aware... I request an enrolment into the school... I know it's in 2 months but this isn't for me... yes, it's time. Call the others and see if they're ready." O.B then put the phone back in her pocket and sighed. She hoped that they were ready.

**(Shibuya, Japan)**

Luna Dawn wasn't your typical 14 year old girl. Well, at least in Japan's standards.

Sure, she loved anime but it didn't help the fact that she stuck out like a sore thumb.

While others would dye their hair, dress up in the latest trends and basically be looking like a total anime character, Luna liked to keep it plain and simple. She was about 4'8, had long, natural pale blond hair that went half way down her back, reddish-brown eyes, a dark purple hair band, a purple shirt, a black leather jacket, a lavender sash, brown pants with white bandages around her left leg and opened-toed boots in respect of one of her favourite anime 'Naruto'. Right now, she was wondering around aimlessly in some of the busiest places in Shibuya, having nothing else to do. She kept her head down but at times she would look up for a few seconds before looking down. It looked weird if anyone actually saw it but truth is that it had sort of a purpose.

She wanted to see her parents.

She knew it was useless but she had to try. She recently found out that she was adopted around the time she was born and has been living with them ever since. So she did the most sensible thing she could think of as of that time.

She ran away.

She had hand-to-hand combat training, she knew what she was doing, and she was secretly living with a friend so she didn't have to sleep in the park. All she had to do was find them... punch her dad in the gut, kick her mother in the uterus and then go back to her adopted parents. She already had a good life with them and no way in hell would she give it up for people who abandoned her just because of... that thing. And she had issues about being alone. That's why she liked Shibuya. There was at least one person you could talk to every day,

"C'mon, where are they?" She muttered to herself. She sighed as she only saw faces, suits, her adopted mother and... 'OH SHIT!' She thought. She needed to hide, fast. She didn't want to be found. At least, not yet. She quickly started walking away, making sure she didn't look back and was scouting out an exit,

"Luna?"

'Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back, don't you dare look back Luna.' She thought frantically as she started picking up the pace,

"Luna!"

'Fuck! RUN!' She started to run, only to trip on a rock, "Where the fuck did that thing come from?!" She exclaimed as she tried to get up, only to see her crying, adopted mother, "M-Mum, I mean, um... look I have a really go-"

"I know where they might be." Her mother said quietly, causing Luna's eyes to widen,

"Wha-What did you say?"

"I know where they might be, Luna." She repeated as she held Luna's hand, "I'm sorry. We should've told you sooner."

"Y-You know where they are?" Luna said in disbelief, "Tell me. Please."

"You have to come home first."

"I'M NOT GOING HOME UNTIL I FIND THEM!" Luna snapped before calming down, "It's something I need to do."

"Luna, you won't find them in Shibuya. We'll tell you where if you come home. It's important." Luna was surprised. She never saw her serious. Or serious at all, now that she thought about. And Luna knew that this was her only lead,

"Fine." Luna muttered, "But as soon as you tell me, I'm leaving."

"Don't worry Luna. Because you'll leave not matter what." Luna looked at her weirdly before shrugging and followed her back home.

**(Manilla, Philippines)**

"Alright, this is Test 368 of the High PSI Cannon Axe with Grappling Hook Attachment: Version 13.8 or what I like to call Angel's Sins. Test of the High PSI Cannon set to 79% power." Skye Satoshi said to the camera. This was one of the last tests before she can finally perfect her weapon. She couldn't wait and show it to her uncle. Her family were blacksmiths, and she was an aspiring one. She wasn't your everyday, normal 16 year old. She had brown eyes and long, reddish-orange hair which split into two pony tails thanks to two black hair scrunchies. She wore a light grey blouse with the sleeves rolled up, a plaid skirt, black knee high socks, black, steel toed boots with red soles and laces, black wrist bands and a black skull cap to top it off. Sure, it wasn't suitable for where she lives but thanks to being born around a Forge she got used to it. And the constant cooling wind helped too.

"Alright, preparing to fire Air Blast in three..." She said as she pulled on the lever on the Cannon end of the Axe, increasing the air pressure. Her Axe was unique in many ways (apart from the fact that it's taller than her), one of them being the first weapon to be made out of a combined metal she made herself a few years ago, which was harder than diamond but as light as bolsa wood. It was combined with what looked like a glowing diamond and some left over steel from old, failed weapons. Many failed weapons, *Shiver* 'Don't think about the Ass-Wiper and focus.'

"Two..." She said as she started to brace herself. When the power was just right, she looked down the scope she added to help her aim, 'Prepare to die, Training Dummy!'

"ONE!" She yelled out as she pulled the trigger. For a second, nothing happened, "Oh come on, this worked the last t-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as the Air Cannon fired and blasted the Dummy and her into a wall, "A bit too much power." She stated dizzily as she pulled herself out of the rubble. She looked at the dummy and saw it was now in splinters. She quickly pumped her fist as she went to the camera, "Video Note: Modify boots to handle blasts like that or lower the power." Then she paused, "Nope, just the boots." She then stopped the recording and went inside and into her room to review the details of the last 10 tests. She plugged in the camera into her computer and started writing down notes like what modifications she could do or what she should do differently. This was way off from what she used to do on the computer years ago. She would just watch YouTube all the time and some Machinimas. Anyway, when she finally went through all of the tests, she finds that she didn't write down notes. She always did that, it was hard wired into her brain. Which meant... "I DID IT! I HAVE PERFECTED ANGEL'S SINS!" Skye cheered as she leapt off her chair and started doing... the Truffle Shuffle,

"Oh, this is _so_ going on YouTube." Skye then stopped and looked in horror, seeing her cousin with his video camera, "Oh shit, gotta go!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKER!" Skye yelled at him as she chased him around the place. They lived in what looked like a very small village, but actually was a family compound of sorts due to being a large family. Though it was officially called the Ng Lupa ng Mga Metal (Land of Metals), Skye & the younger people liked to call it Kamatayan sa pamamagitan ng Lava (Death by Lava) thanks tot the fact that the compound was near a volcano. An _active_ volcano. It didn't mean it wasn't good. It was great even. But now Skye was feeling a bit trapped and wondering if she would live out her whole life here. She wanted to break free. She wanted an adventure, "BEFORE I HACK YOUR HEAD OFF!" And this was the most exciting thing this month,

"HEY! I'M SORRY BUT I WANT VIEWS!" Her cousin yelled back,

"I'LL GIVE YOU A NICE VIEW OF THE LAVA!" This causes him to whimper in response. Skye was about to catch him (and show him her skills with her Axe) when she heard her aunt, Belle, call for her,

"Huh. Saved by the Belle." Skye's cousin punned, before getting hit by rocks,

"NO ONE LIKES YOUR PUNS!"

"BOO!"

"SHUT THE FWCK UP!" That last one was from a 4 year old kid. Anyway, Skye sighed as she put Angel's Sins into its sheath and went to Aunt Belle,

"You wanted to see me?" Sky asked her aunt,

"No, niece. Uncle John does."

"Oh! Sweet! I can't wait to show him what I've done." Skye happily said as she ran to her uncle's room. Well, it was more of 'Workshop' than an actual room. Skye has been in there hundreds of times but she couldn't help but stare in awe of what the family's ultimate blacksmith's room was filled with. Weapons of every type, shape and size covering the walls and schematics for future weapons. Many looked really dangerous and/or has the potential to explode, "You wanted to see me, Uncle John?"

"Huh? Wha-!" Uncle John woke up from under a pile of blueprints, causing Skye to chuckle a bit, "Ah. Skye. Yes, yes, I wanted to see you. Have you perfected it?"

"What do you think?" Skye said as she pulled out Axe-Air Cannon, "From able to hold up to 450 PSI, a scope for 99.67% improved accuracy, a grappling hook in case things get messy, and an Axe made out of Skye Satoshi's patented Stainless Steel-Diamond G and only weighing around a few pounds, I'd say it went quite well."

"Excellent, Skye! You truly are becoming a great blacksmith."

"Well, I'm not that great..." Skye said bashfully as she blushed, "Anyway, why did you call for me? I was in the middle of something very important."

"Cousin Derek punned again?"

"Yep." John then grabbed a wrench, went to a window and threw it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Clang*

"JESUS, FUCK! MY CORNEA! I CAN'T FEEL MY SPLEEN!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU FUCK!" By now, you should realise that the Satoshi's hate puns, "Anyway, back to business. Do you know how to speak English?"

"Yeah..." Luna answered in English to her adopted parents to show her understanding, "Why did you ask me that?"

"Blizzard, open this up." O.B ordered her younger sister as she handed her a letter with a wax seal on it,

"Um... this looks_ really _important. Are you sure?" Igneous asked his parents. He just got home from sword training,

"Skye, we've been preparing for this since day since the day you were born." Uncle John explained to Skye, "And 3 others as well."

"3 others?" Luna asked sceptically,

"Yeah. The letter you're holding contains instructions and things you should know about me..."

"About us, Igneous." Ig's father finished for O.B unintentionally,

"What? But I know everything about you, Uncle." Skye said,

"Not everything Luna. Just open the envelope and read." Luna's adopted dad said,

"Okay, but if this thing explodes I'm blaming it on you O.B." Blizzard said as she broke the wax seal in unison with Igneous, Luna & Skye,

"Okay... here we go." Ig muttered as he pulled out the letter.

_**Congratulations, you have been accepted into a Scholarship into Beacon Academy.**_

The 4 future students of Beacon asked one question at the same time:

"What the fuck is Beacon Academy?"

Save Game... Quit!

Whew! That was the first chapter. Anyway, yeah.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	2. Chapter 2: Hunters getting hunted

Hey! UknownHero here and well that went a bit better than I expected. Anyway, I can't disappoint people so here you go. Another chapter of the IBLS Chronicles. I'm trying to aim for about 2k-3k each chapter but do expect a short one once and a while. Anyway, let's start it up!

Load Game... Start!

Chapter 2: Hunters getting hunted (Part 1)

**(Melbourne, Australia)**

"Ugh... Igneous? Dude, its three in the morning. What do you want?"

"Hey, uh... Soul. I have to tell you something." Igneous said quietly as he shut another suitcase. He was now wearing his usual clothes. His lucky white, cotton T-shirt, a plain black, short sleeve jacket with a hoodie, baggy blue jeans and his black sneakers. He glanced at the corner of his room and looked at an arms-length black katana with two red streaks going down the blade. On the handle, if you squint, there was button on it. Next to it was a black sword sheath and a plain archer's bow, "I just need someone to talk to."

"O-Okay. What is it?" Igneous closed his eyes as he remembered and told Soul what had happened after he got home.

(Flashback!)

_**You have been chosen by a representative of the school to train you into becoming one of the best Hunter/Huntress in Vytal & beyond.**_

Igneous just stared at the letter. He looked around, checking if this was some big prank or that the letter was fake and someone really wanted to rape him, "A Hunter. I'm going to some fancy ass school to shoot deer." Ig simplified in his own logic, "Uh... I'm lost."

"Igneous, dear." His mum started, "You won't be hunting deer."

"Oh thank god..." Ig breathed a sigh of relief,

"You're going to hunt monsters. Creatures of Grimm." This cause Igneous' eyes to widen,

"Wait. _Monsters_? As like the bogeyman? And what the hell is a 'Vytal'?!" Igneous was still processing the fact he was going to an entirely different school. Hell, maybe even a different continent,

"Son, you should know something about me & your mother." His dad said. He started explaining that he & his mum were actually natives of Vytal and met when they were attending at Beacon and got put into separate teams. They hated each other at first until one day when she was in danger and all her team mates were killed. If it wasn't for Ig's dad, she would've died. With no team, Ig's mother joined his dad's team, "And eventually we got married." His dad finished,

"So, let me get this straight. You two are monster hunters from some place called Vytal, which is off the map and cannot be found by satellites, and you want me to continue the legacy, even though it has the potential to kill me in more ways than one." Igneous simplified,

"Yes. You will be the 5th generation Hunter if you do this." His mum said, "You don't have to, Igneous. Whatever choice you make, we'll support you in anyway."

"And if you don't say yes, we'll kick you out." His dad muttered, only to receive a painful jab in the shoulder by his wife, "I was joking!"

"Sure you were..." Ig & his mother said at the same time, 'I'm happy he's got my personality.' His mother thought happily,

"Anyway, why are you here? In Australia? I wouldn't mind having Hunters for parents than an accountant and a Safeway employee."

"I thought you liked the check-out counter." His dad cried comically,

"Oh I do! Definitely dad!" Igneous quickly lied, "It's just that... why are we here if we could've lived in Vytal?" He noticed his parents giving each other worried looks, "Okay, what was that look? Are you hiding something?"

"Igneous." His mother said quietly, "People are out to kill us." This stopped Igneous' heart for a few seconds,

"What...? People w-want you... dead?" Ig was having a hard time believing this, "What did you do?" He asked quietly,

"Well... our team may have stopped his plans once or twice." Mrs. Pyrus muttered while rubbing the back of her neck,

"We stopped him before he even started sometimes." Mr. Pyrus said flat out, "And we fear that he's going to go after you too."

"So the best you could come up with was that you should send me to the place where the bad guy _lives_?!" Ig exclaimed with an eye twitch, "Great plan, guys! GREAT!"

"Igneous, there is also another reason you need to go to Beacon." His mother said, "You can control fire with your Aura."

"Hold on. _Fire?_ I can control Fire?!" Ig exclaimed again, "I thought it was just in our name..."

"Where do you think I got Pyrus from?" His mother then created a fire ball in her hand, quickly freaking out her son,

"HOLY SHIT!" Igneous yelled out, "I can actually do th-wait." The Ig started to snicker, "You took mum's name, dad?"

"It sounded cool, Igneous." His dad defended as he crossed his arms and looked away childishly,

"Sure..." 'Probably the fireballs helped him decide.' Ig thought while he chuckled a bit more, "Anyway, you want to go to a school, follow in your footsteps and become a Hunter and, from what you said before, 3 others. Right? And I'm guessing they have their own elements."

"Yeah. The Snowstorms control Ice, naturally. The Dawns can control two elements: Earth & Electricity. The Satoshis control the Wind." Ig's dad explained, "They're probably out to get them too. Your mother will help you with making sparks but Beacon will help you do much more." Igneous sat down and thought for a few minutes, before he realised something. All that sword training and archery was probably to prepare for this day. And right now, fighting monsters does sound... _right_ to him,

"I'll do it." He said quietly,

"Huh?" His mum said,

"I'll become a Hunter. I won't let you down mum & dad!" he exclaimed as he stood up. He quickly got a pat on the back from his dad and a hug from his mum, "Mum... choking me won't help." He squeaked. His mum let go quickly and gave a few apologies. Then he noticed his dad walking back into the room with a bow, quivers & and an awesome-looking sword with a sheath, "What are those?"

"These are your inheritance." His dad explained as he put them in Ig's arms. The bow wasn't anything special. It was made of a flexible wood and the draw-string was pretty decent. But Ig knew it was enough for him. The sword was different though. It was black all over with two red streaks running down the blade,

"Made from Fire Dust & Obsidian combined, this thing won't break until the world explodes. I know because it was made by the Satoshis." His dad said, "Look closely and you'll find something special." Igneous closely examined the sword and found a button on the handle. He cautiously pressed it and suddenly, the sword was twice as long as long, and twice as wide,

"Whoa, this thing can turn into a Buster Sword?!" Ig said excitingly. The he looked at the sheath and saw another easy-to-miss button. He quickly sheathed his sword and pressed it. Now the sheath had attached itself onto the sword and another, longer blade came out, "And about the size of Sephiroth's blade, good to note." He muttered as he reset the sword back to normal,

"Like it?" His mother asked,

"This is the best sword ever. Of all time." Igneous said,

"I think he likes it." His dad said, "Now hurry up and change. We got some preparing to do."

(End Flashback!)

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MONSTER SLAYER?!" Soul yelled into the phone, causing his friend to pull it away from his ear, "That sounds awesome!"

"Dude, my parents are slave drivers!" Ig complained as he lay down on his bed, "They somehow fit 6 years of training into six hours! My back still hurts from all the throwing and hitting the wall. Oh, and if you see blood in your backyard, it's mine."

"Okay..."

"Also, they made me study a lot of theory behind becoming a Hunter. It turns out that Vytal is practically over run with monsters called Grimm and it's one of the main jobs of being a Hunter/Huntress. It's fucking nuts! At least my mum taught me how to make my sword catch on fire. I can barely even make a fucking spark with my hands! _Fire is hard..._"

"Okay, I get it! You're fighting monsters now while shooting fireballs out of your hands! Why did you call me at 3-fucking-am in the fucking morning?!" Igneous went quiet for a second before responding,

"Soul... I wanted to say good-bye."

"What do you mean?! We'll see each other ag-oh..." Soul realised maybe this was the last time he got to hear from his black haired friend, "Igneous. Right. Good-bye."

"Good-bye. Delete my number from your contacts list."

"Yeah. Just in case people try to kill me, right?"

"Yeah. Good-Bye, Soul."

"Ig, I'll see you later dude. I believe in you." Soul then hung up. Igneous stared at his phone before smiling and turning it off. He quickly went into his settings and formatted all the data in it while he opened his window. When it was done, he threw it into his neighbour's garbage bin,

"Thank you Archery." He muttered as he closed the window. He got off his bed and grabbed his SwitchSword (that he named Raging Soul), his bow (that he named Hero's Eclipse) and quiver before grabbed his jet black sling-bag and his suitcases before going to leave his room. He stopped at the door and looked back before taking a deep breath, "I said I'll be a hero." He said while smiling. Then he shut the door he wouldn't open for many years.

(A few hours later...)

"I can't believe me and some other randoms are the only ones who can go through a security checkpoint with weapons." Igneous muttered as he walked through the airport. His parents felt, knowing that he could take care of himself from here on out. It turns out that every four or five security guards there's at least one Hunter there, so he didn't get searched. He was so trapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice a man in a black fedora and suit with a red tie calling on his phone, "That or this airport really needs to step up their security." Then suddenly he heard a gun shot. He quickly hit the ground on instinct. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the nearest wall had a bullet hole in it, right when he should've been standing, "Like that." He said quickly as he got up. He saw that he was surrounded by clones of the guy with the red tie, "Uh... I have a good explanation why I'm carrying a bow & a sword, just let me expl-"

"QUIET!" One of them yelled out, "We may not find your parents but I guess you're the next best thing." He said as he pulled out a red sabre,

'Shit.' Ig cursed in his mind, 'There really are people out to kill me!' He quickly looked around and surveyed his surroundings, 'Okay, I'm surrounded. All of them are armed with either a sword or a pistol.' Then he noticed the goon with the sabre pointed him, 'But this guy has both.'

"Bring it on, asshole!" Igneous yelled out as he got out Raging Soul. The two charged at each other, both with the intent of killing each other. The goon stabbed at Igneous but he quickly dive-rolled to the side of him. Ig then grabbed the goon's gun and pointed it at him as he got, "Hm... nope." Ig said as he used the butt of the gun to knock the man out. Igneous then saw multiple goons pulling out their guns so, on instinct, caught the unconscious goon and used him as a human shield. The goons didn't react quick enough and unloaded several bullets in him, one of them going right through him and grazing Igneous' left shoulder. Ig grimaced in pain before noticing something,

'Oh fuck...' Igneous quickly dropped his human shield, 'Oh my God. H-He's dead.' Ig thought frantically as stepped away. He thought he was just going to fight monsters and if he did encounter an assassin, he would just turn him/her in to the authorities.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone reloading, 'Ugh! Snap out of it, Ig! You can deal with it when you're on the fucking plane!' He thought as he transformed his katana into a Buster Sword before setting off the Fire Dust that was in the sword. He quickly used it to block most of the bullets, only a few grazing him. Ig then rushed forward and swung the sword, slicing open 4 goons and having their guts spill out. Ig turned a bit green but pushed it into the back of his mind. 3 more goons came after him. Igneous quickly blocked the first one and quickly used an arrow to stab him in the lower area of his spine, paralysing. If not killing him. Igneous quickly grabbed his gun and shot the whole clip into the second goon as well as several others (none of them civilian thanks to everyone running away from the gunshot earlier). The third goon quickly saw an opportunity and tried to cut off the Switch-Sword wielding boy's head. Igneous heard the whistling of the sword and parried the attack from behind before cutting off the goon's head in revenge.

'I need to get out of here and puke.' Ig thought as he held his stomach, 'And I can't take all of these guys at once. It's suicide.' He quickly sheathed his sword before detaching the sheath from the belt and pressed the button, making the sword go into its Great Sword Form. The goons stepped back, surprised that a kid could even hold that thing, giving Ig a nice distraction. He quickly sliced off 6 heads from their necks before charging into the mob of goons while swinging wildly, cutting and slicing different body parts. When he got through, he only sustained minor injuries but a lot of blood. He saw the army chasing him so he quickly went around a corner and went saw that it led to toilet doors. He didn't think as he heard footsteps quickly approaching and quickly hid in the girl's toilet. He held his breath as he heard the goons run past the door, before letting it go when they stopped. A few minutes later, he went into the nearest stall and vomited out his lunch.

'Oh god...' He thought as he got out of the stall still a bit dizzy, 'I need to get to that plane fast. And even if the pilot's dead, I'll drive it myself!' Then he looked in the mirror and wiped away some on the bile from his mouth, "For them." He reminded himself. Then he noticed on the reflection was a dispenser. He looked away from the mirror and read the label, "Quality-Grade Tampons, for those em-Oh shit, I'm in the girl's bathroom." He said as he blushed, before getting an idea, "I have nothing left to lose..." He muttered as he used his sword to relieve the dispenser of its contents, 'I may be about to die, but at least I could die uh... 20 bucks richer.'

He stuffed as many of them in his pocket as he could before poking his head out the door and looked around, 'Okay. Operation: Blood Money is a go.' He thought as he snuck out the restroom door. He took cover in a corner and looked, 'Only one guy.' He waited for the guy to get to him before grabbing his mouth and stabbing him in the heart a couple times. He quickly hid the body and took the gun and sword, 'Never practiced much in duel wielding.' He thought as he start sneaking his way through the airport, regretting not learning how to. He went and hid behind a magazine stand as he saw two goons walking towards him. When they passed, Igneous didn't take any chances and got out Hero's Eclipse and two arrows. He quickly took aim and killed both of them at the same time, 'Deaded.' He hid the bodies in the magazine stand, stuffing in a compartment he found. He felt disrespectful but he had no choice. This was basically war to him.

He ran through the practically empty airport. The place was huge and there were so many goons, so they had to spread out to find him. He saw that he was close to his platform and it was leaving in the next 2 hours. And the amount of people after him, he had to act fast. Especially when he heard faint police sirens, "Great, I have to deal with the fucking cops now." He muttered as he started running faster, 'They'll probably take me back home, and no way in hell I'm killing a cop!' Then he stopped and looked at himself, 'Or that I started this and send me to jail for life!' He thought as he looked at his blood-covered clothes and weapons, "Oh fuck my life!" He exclaimed as he noticed that two goons saw him and started running at him. He went loud and pulled out the gun and used the entire clip on them. They would die, which was good for Igneous. But they would die slowly and painfully. And loudly. Ig knew if he tried to choke them with his clothes, it might take too long and the police will get to him. So he did the only thing he could do and ran away.

As he ran, more and more goons saw him and started chasing and shooting at him. But thanks to some basic parkour lessons (all his moves just jumping over crap), he was at least a bit faster than them. Bullets, however, aren't human, "SHIT!" Ig yelled in pain as a bullet passed right through his left shoulder, disabling him from doing parkour, 'Can't risk making it worse.' He thought as he used his right hand to try and stop the bleeding. He threw the sword and gun he got off one of the dead goons, but he missed, 'And I probably should've used the gun.' He quickly dug into his pockets and grabbed all the tampons he could, "Eat my tampons!" He yelled out as he dropped them on the floor. He smirked when he saw the goons chuckling before slipping on them and falling on their asses, "All from my past girlfriends!" He yelled at the fallen and humiliated goons. He was joking about the girlfriend thing. He never had a girlfriend. His parents wouldn't allow it.

When he saw a window showing the runway, he grinned and sped up. He saw the goons getting up, more pissed than ever, "I'll see you all at Vytal, you assho-" He didn't finish his sentence as he smashed his face into the window, 'Well, that ruined the moment!' He thought as he peeled his face away from the window, "So much for action hero!" He yelled out as he furiously started slashing at the window with his sword, "BREAK ALREADY!" He yelled in panic as he saw the goons getting _really _close for comfort. Then he stopped, "I HAVE A FIRE SWORD!" He realised as he switched his katana into a Buster Sword and made it catch on fire. He quickly stabbed it into the window and craved a hole in it like a hot knife through butter. He kicked the glass and made a hole about the size of him.

"IT'S OVER KID!" A goon yelled at the dreaming-hero.

"For one thing, I'm no kid!" He yelled back as he stepped towards the ledge, "And secondly, it's only just begun." And then he stepped off.

Bad idea considering there was broken glass at the bottom, "AH SHIT!" He yelled out in pain as some glass shards cut into him. Then he stayed still, hoping these guys were stupid enough to declare him dead,

"HE'S NOT DEAD! GET HIM!" Apparently, they weren't.

"And... I'm fucked." Ig said as he got up and brushed away all the glass and pulled out the shards. When he saw a goon attempting to jump, he ran. As he ran, looked for the plane that'll take him to Beacon Academy, hoping it hadn't left yet, 'For the love of God, GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!'

"Hey! Aren't you the son of Linda & Ron Pyrus?!" A gruff-looking man asked as he leaned on his five-seater plane, "You're running late."

'Thank you, God.' "Uh... yeah. Um, shouldn't you start the plane? I'm kinda _**going to die**_!" Ig yelled out as he pointed towards the army of fancy men, 'Seriously, how many did this guy hire?!' Ig thought as he grabbed his bow, but got stopped by the man,

"Wait for it." A few seconds/explosions later, and they were nothing but red mist and body parts,

"I'm guessing you put the mines around the plane?" Ig said as he picked out a stray finger from his hair,

"Yep."

"So..." Ig drawled out as he put his hands behind his head, "When are we picking up the others?"

"As soon as we can." He answered seriously as he went into the plane, "They'll try and attack them when they're at the airport and with you killing a quarter of their guys back there, they'll be sending in reinforcements for the others."

"If they're as badass as me, I'm sure they'll pull through." Ig said confidently as he climbed into the plane, "How long will this take?"

"A month to pick up the others. At least a week for each member. Another to get all of you to Vytal. That'll only leave you two days to settle down before all of you go to Beacon." He explained as he flipped some switches, "What's your name?"

"Igneous. Your's?"

"Call me Burns." The bearded man said with a smile,

"Alright, Burns." Ig said with a smile, "Um... who are the others anyway?"

"I'm sure you'll like them." Burns said a little cryptically before starting the engine. Igneous sighed before he yawned. Igneous decided to sleep right then. He probably needed to, anyway.

'If this is a war they want, it's a war we'll win.'

(A week later...) **(Austin, USA)**

Blizzard was glaring at the back of the head rest, "Bliz, for the millionth time, I'm sorry." O.B said from the driver's seat. She looked exactly like Blizzard, except older and with longer hair and earrings with green orbs on them. She wore a white undershirt and a red t-shirt over it, skin-tight pants with a camouflage pattern and some boots to go with them. She was 26 years old, "And stop glaring at me!"

"You're a fucking Huntress! How can I not be mad!?" Bliz exclaimed as she crossed her arms, "I didn't know I _had _a sister until 3 years ago, so can you blame me?"

"Blizzard, I'm sorry but mom and dad said I had to. A-And I failed..." Blizzard never heard this from her, this defeated voice,

"What happened?" This made O.B wince,

"My entire team died protecting me from the assassins and I escaped back here." Blizzard decided to stay quiet for the rest of the car ride, regretting asking that question. When to the airport, O.B got a call, "Hey, can you make this quick because I'm taking my sis to the airport." O.B said as they walked into the airport while Blizzard was carrying her luggage,

"O.B... I'm sor-"

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" O.B yelled, causing the whole airport to look at her and for Blizzard to step away from her like she wasn't related, "S-Sorry, but I uh... I need to do something! I'll see you later Bliz!" O.B said quickly as she dashed out. When eyes went to Blizzard, she just said that they weren't related and everyone continued their business.

'That's what I get for being related to her.' Bliz mentally groaned as she walked to the security checkpoint, 'I really hope the metal detector doesn't notice.' Bliz thought as she felt the hidden weapon at her right hip. It was a Retractable-Staff, with the metal and wood being combined with Ice Dust from the Satoshis. O.B said there was another surprise in it but she wouldn't tell. She had a bad feeling as her luggage got scanned. She didn't know why but it felt like someone was watching her. When she passed the checkpoint, she gave a sigh of relief before shivering, 'This is going too well. And if my hunch is correct...' She then yelled out in pain as she got shot in the calf, 'I'm going to die.' She finished as she fell to the floor. She quickly tried to stop the bleeding but saw someone in a suit stand over her, causing her to freeze.

"Heh. You're easier than the last one." The goon said as he pulled out his red sword, "I hope you like hell."

"Hm. I was thinking the same THING!" Blizzard yelled as she got out her staff and hit his face, stunning him before head-butting his groin, increasing the pain. She then stood up and swung and the side of his skull, knocking him out completely, "And I hope you die in a hole." She said as she stomped on his crotch, destroying any chance of him having a baby. Bliz knew she only had seconds or less to get to plane, which was arriving soon according to the time table.

She started running through the airport, only to almost run into a wall of goons with guns. She skidded to a stop and made a hard left before they started firing. She almost got shredded and dived into a hallway. She heard footsteps coming so she got up as quickly as she could and started sprinting away. She looked back, relieved that she was out running them, 'And that's why I always win in rel-' Her thoughts, however, were cut off as she got clothes-lined by a goon she didn't see.

"Look what we have here..." The goon said as he pulled out his sword. Blizzard didn't hear as her head was still spinning from the hit, "Seriously, this is the daughter of the great-fucking Hikaru Snowstorm. Pretty pathetic to me." He said as he leaned in close.

Pathetic.

That echoed in Blizzard's mind for a bit before she looked at the goon with rage in her eyes, "I've had a lot of people call me pathetic," She spat at his as she grabbed her staff, "That I'm worthless." She didn't notice that her staff had disconnected into two parts. At the ends, snowflake-like maces formed, "But one day, I will change the world." She said through gritted teeth, "And I'll start with your one." She then swung at the unsuspecting villain's skull, caving it in and releasing the grey matter in it, 'I-I was expecting wood. NOT A FUCKING MACE!' She thought as she quickly grabbed the other half of her staff and crawled away. She felt sick as she removed all the bits of brain out of her hair and face and trying to wipe away the blood. She vomited a little but swallowed it, saving it for when she was safe. She shook her head and stood up after what seemed like hours, knowing that this was a person trying to kill her. So what was the point in staying there? She quickly turned her duel maces into a staff again, making sure it will stay a staff, and started running.

"Gotta reduce causalities." Bliz muttered out of her morals and her conscious, "Can't let anyone else see me." She quickly took cover and poked her head out before rushing forward and knocking out a goon and choked the other goon to unconsciousness. Blizzard then ducked as she heard a gun shot before running away. When she saw two more goons ahead of her, she quickly went into a slide and tripped one of them over before getting up and continued her sprint. She grabbed a fallen bag and threw it back, but the goons dodged it. She knew that she couldn't outrun them because she was starting to get tired, so she might as well go out fighting. She had no choice and turned her staff back into the duel maces and skidded to a stop before turning around and charging at the army, 'I'm sure I can take on these guys. What? There's like, half a dozen?'

"Your funeral." A goon said as he pulled out his sword. But before he could even attack, Bliz destroyed his jaw with the left mace before caving his head in with the right mace. She then dodged a goon's stab and hit the back of his skull before switching back into a staff. The goons looked a bit more confident as they knew that it didn't deal as much damage. Bliz smirked as she quickly activated the Ice dust in her staff, causing it to grow icicle spikes on it. She then smashed it into one of them, ripping off the goon's right cheek, before sticking the staff into the guy's mouth and out the back thanks to the spike on the end, killing him. As she pulled it out, she surprised the goon behind her by grabbing his face and focusing her soul into it, 'Remember what O.B said: Feel your darkest emotions and bring them to the light.' She thought as she closed her eyes and did what her sister told her. She opened her eyes; she saw that his face was completely frozen. Blizzard pulled her staff out of the head of the dead goon while she pulled her hand away, along with his face. As the goon grabbed his skinless face, Bliz switched to duel maces and smashed his skull in. She quickly peeled off all the skin on her glove before blocking two strikes from a goon. She countered and hit the guy in the crotch before snapping his neck. One went charging at her foolishly in revenge of his friends getting killed. Bliz did nothing but stuck her leg out, making him trip, and destroy his brain while he was down. The staff/mace wielder then picked up a gun and shot two guys dead, even though she never used a gun before. Blizzard was really starting to get tired so she activated her Ice Dust again and stabbed three men through the gut before pulling out, letting their guts spill everywhere. There was only one guy left and he was scared shitless. This small girl just killed 11 people and he knew he was next.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" He begged as he dropped his weapons. Blizzard was too tired to deal with him so she turned around and started walking away. That is, until she got hit at the back of her head. She fell down while clutching the back of her head, moaning in pure pain. When she looked up, she saw the begging goon with two swords in his hands, one of the handles covered in Bliz's blood. She touched the back of her head. It was a deep gash but nothing too serious, probably a few stitches should do, "Say your pra-" He didn't finish his sentence as they heard a motor start. He turned around before gasping in horror ,"Holy shit, you're," Again, he couldn't finish his sentence as a drill made out of what seemed like bronze went into his chest and out his back. He fell on Blizzard, so she didn't see who killed him. She pushed him off, only to see a hand in front of her face.

"Seriously, I can't leave you alone for an hour without you getting into trouble." O.B said as she helped her sister up. Bliz looked at her older sister's weapons. She had a golden AK-47 in her right and her bronze drill in her left, covering her hand. Bliz heard a click and saw the drill retract and somehow turn into a silver shield, "Like it?"

"Oh yeah." Bliz said without thinking, "Anyway, thanks for savi-"

"Blizzard Snowstorm, you clearly can't defend yourself." O.B said as she gave a look to her, like she was saying 'I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed.',

"WHAT?!" Bliz exclaimed, "I JUST TOOK OUT A DOZEN G-"

"It's final, dear sister. I'm going with you to Beacon."

"Wait, what?! But I thought you graduated, and,"

"That's enough, young lady." O.B growled in her teacher voice, shutting Bliz up. She was still wondering why O.B was coming with her but right now, she was glad she had back-up, "Alright, even though it's been a few years, I'm still their target. So now they'll be coming at us with double the force now. Let's get to the tarmac before anymore come." Bliz nodded as she followed her sister. They ran into a few goons but nothing Blizzard's Maces and O.B's AK-47 couldn't handle. But Blizzard was getting tired and O.B was really rusty so they decided to hide in a bathroom, *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* "Oh god, I'm out of shape."

"That's not a surprise." Her sister said as she got out of the stall. She puked as soon as they got in. While Blizzard washed her face, O.B got a bit bored,

"So... have you named your staff yet?" O.B asked. Blizzard dried her face before she answered,

"No."

"Oh. Well, it's sort of tradition to name your weapon, Bliz. I call my weapons Gold Future, Silver Knight and Bronze Magic."

"Why?" Bliz asked out of curiosity,

"Bronze Magic because the drill is activated by my Aura, Silver Knight because it's a shield and Gold Future because I want a better future for everyone and it's the only way I know how to." O.B answered as she checked the magazine to see how many bullets it had left, "So, what are you naming your's?"

"Um..." Blizzard thought for a second, "Frozen Dreams for my Staff and Frozen Nightmare for my Maces." She answered, noticing that she really needed to clean her maces, 'There's so much brain goop on it...'

"Let's get moving soon. The plane's going to arrive shortly and it's going to leave just as fast." O.B said,

"Why is that?"

"The plane we're going on already has the Pyrus on it,"

"The one that can breathe fire?"

"_Control_ fire, Bliz." O.B corrected before she continued, "The Pyrus eliminated about a quarter, maybe a third of the assassins there out to get him. And from how many we've killed, I'd say so have we. They'll be coming at the Dawn at almost full force." O.B explained, "We need to get to the Dawn before they do."

"You mean we're going to practically fight an army?!" Bliz exclaimed quietly, not wanting to attract attention,

"No..." O.B said as she poked her head out the door, "We'll do that when we reach the Satoshi."

"Sure, that makes it better..." Blizzard muttered as they ran to the nearest hiding spot. They went through the whole airport almost without getting detected thanks to O.B. When they did, Blizzard would make sure he wouldn't speak. Ever again. When they got to the door to the tarmac, Blizzard & O.B high-fived, 'WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!' Blizzard thought as she and her sis opened the door, only to see a firing squad.

"Ah... fuck."

Save Game... Quit!

CLIFFHANGER'D BITCH! That's all that I have to say. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of the IBLS Chronicles!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	3. Chapter 3: The Team is Formed

Hey! UknownHero here! Welcome another chapter of the IBLS Chronicles! I've stated this in my other fics that I have exams and I should be studying, too bad I forgot to bring home my books to and I'd rather watch YouTube. God, aren't I lazy. Anyway, blah blah blah, trying to fill in starting card, blah blah blah. Here we go!

Load Game... Start!

Chapter 3: The Team is Formed (Hunters getting hunted Part 2)

**(Austin, Texas)**

Blizzard & O.B just looked at the firing squad in front of them, all ready to wipe them off the face of the Earth. Blizzard couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She was sure they were going to die right here. O.B, however, just glared at the goons before getting Silver Knight ready, "Blizzard, stay calm and follow my lead." She whispered,

"'Follow your lead'? Your lead got us into this fucking mess!" Blizzard said through gritted teeth,

"Well, do you have a better plan Bliz?" Bliz didn't respond though, so she took it as a no, "Okay, on my mark you throw one of your maces at on of them and I shoot everyone while they're distracted."

"Uh... but O.B,"

"Get ready!"

"But I should tell you that,"

"3..."

"Really, I have to tell you that,"

"2!"

"Ah fuck it."

"1!"

"ARGH!" Blizzard yelled as she threw her left mace, only for it to fall short and just touch the tip of one of the goon's shoes. They all shrugged and started shooting, causing the Snowstorms to quickly take cover behind a luggage carrier,

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" O.B yelled at her sister. She had a few bullet holes in her right shoulder and grazes on her legs but nothing too serious,

"EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO TELL YOU I SUCK!" Blizzard yelled over the gun fire. She took a few more bullets than her sister and it showed. Luckily, O.B brought over medical bandages to stop the bleeding from their wounds, "WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"

"LET ME THINK!" O.B went quiet for a few minutes, letting Bliz listen to the music of gun fire, "I've got nothing."

"Fuck it. GIVE ME THAT!" Bliz yelled as she took the Rifle from O.B's hands. She went out of cover for a few seconds to but almost got shredded. She didn't even get to fire a single bullet, "Well, I'm out." She said grimly as she gave back the gun, "We're fucked aren't we."

"WE ARE NOT FUCKED!" O.B yelled. She quickly got out of cover and fired the gold AK-47 with her shield blocking some of the bullets. She managed to kill a few but as soon as she did, 3 more took his place. She was starting to get frustrated as they now had double the men firing at them. And she was out of bullets now. She went back to Blizzard and sat down, "Well, we're fucked."

"Kinda noticed." Blizzard then noticed that the carrier was starting to look like scrap metal, "We need to move!"

"Where?!"

"Anywhere but here!" Bliz said as she got up and started running. O.B went after her, only to see that the assassins had surrounded them, with at least 5 goons on each side, "Oh come fucking ON!" Blizzard exclaimed in frustration. She just sighed and pulled out her last mace. She saw that goon had her other one in his sheath, "Hey! That's mine."

"You won't need it soon." The goon said smugly, "Murder Squad, get ready." The goons raised their guns at the two girls in the middle. Blizzard was hyperventilating. She was really going to die. She looked at O.B and saw that she was looking at her with sad eyes, "Please, say you have a plan."

"Blizzard..." Bliz just closed her eyes as she started crying before gripping onto her mace, 'I may as well go down fighting.' She thought as she activated the Ice Dust in the mace. O.B saw her and decided to join her. She got a red magazine with yellow stripes from her bag and reloaded. Blizzard went into stance and glared at all the goons, "It's been nice know ya, Bliz." O.B whispered as she took aim,

"Thanks." Bliz whispered back, "For everything." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was the end and she knew it. She may as well take a few people with her to hell, "GO TO HELL!" Then suddenly, the guy holding Bliz's mace and two other goons fell dead with arrows sticking out of their necks, "Wait, what?" Bliz and O.B heard screams behind them so they turned around; only to see 4 or 5 goons sliced in half and 2 others with their guts spilling out. They looked at each other in disbelief before smirking. O.B quickly changed her shield into a drill and Blizzard charged at a couple of frozen goons. She quickly grabbed her mace from the dead body and quickly bashed 2 heads in before turning her maces back into a staff and stunning three with it, allowing O.B to drill through all of them. Bliz looked back, only to see an assassin being thrown against the wall by an unknown entity. It looked like he had burn marks on his suit

"It must be the Pyrus, Bliz!" O.B said as she shot a few goons, "The plane's here so we better move!"

"Got it!" Bliz yelled back as she activated the Ice Dust and speared one in the back before she started running. She whacked a few out of her way with her maces, dodge rolled out of some attacks and threw stray luggage at some, covering them in clothes and bruises. O.B covered her while the Pyrus was killing as many as he could see. When Blizzard saw a plane with the word _**Beacon**_ on it, she sprinted towards it. She didn't see O.B but she knew she was holding them off. Suddenly, she got shot in the shoulder, 'Seriously!? Fucking hell, this is the third time I've fell today!' She thought in pain. Luckily she picked up a gun during her run. She flipped herself on her back and started shooting at the man who shot her. Her vision was pretty blurry from all the sweat so she was sure she was missing. Suddenly she got picked up and she was sure it wasn't human. When it cleared, she was staring at a helmet, 'Wait, helmets don't glow. HOLY SHIT, IS THIS A FUCKING ROBOT!?' She tried to escape by bashing it in the head with her mace but all it did was denting the thing and the grip on her clothes was tighter. She felt her breathing starting to shorten. In one last effort, she bashed it in the head with the Ice Dust activated. It did nothing for a few seconds before it's head slid off it's neck and onto the floor, it's body still holding onto Blizzard, "Wha-What?" Then it tipped over backwards. Bliz didn't know what was happening until someone had sliced the robot arm off, allowing her to get free. She looked up and saw a boy around her age with black hair and tanned skin holding onto a black sword and a bow sling over his shoulder. Oh, and it was on fire, "Holy shit."

"You alright?" Igneous asked as he held out his hand, which she grabbed, "Was that a robot?"

"Um... I think so." Bliz simply answered. She admitted that he was kinda handsome if you ignore all the blood and the smell of death on him. And the brain goop. Can't forget the brain goop, "Who're you anyway?"

"You can tell her in the plane!" O.B yelled as she grabbed their jackets and started dragging them towards the plane before literally throwing them in, "HIT IT!" O.B yelled at the pilot as she jumped into the front seat and started firing back at the approaching enemies. The pilot quickly nodded and fired up the engines. Ig recovered from the throw and opened the door and fired a few arrows at them, even getting one in the eye. When they were high enough, they shooters quickly shut the door, "Well, that was fucked up."

"And it's going to get more fucked up as soon as we get the next member." The sword wielder groaned, "So... uh... Name's Igneous Pyrus or Ig for short. Who are you?"

"My name's Blizzard Snowstorm, in the front is my sister O.B." Bliz said, "Call me Bliz."

"Why is her name O.B?" Ig asked,

"It stands for Olivia Blake but she likes O.B." Bliz explained, "So you can set crap on fire?"

"Not really. I can barely make a spark to light a camp fire. You?"

"I froze someone's face off."

"And I'm proud, Bliz." O.B said from the front while Igneous grumbled incoherently, "How long until we get to the Dawn?"

"About a week." Burns said, "Another month to Vytal."

"Great, we'll be late for school before we even get to the country."

"Nope, we have at least a day or two to settle down." Ig explained, "Anyway, we better get some sleep. We need all the energy we can muster for the Dawn."

"Yeah. And now we've just killed half of them out, we need all the power we can get." O.B said as she got comfortable,

"Why is she here?" Ig whispered to Bliz. All she mouthed was an 'I don't know' and a shrug. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Igneous reached for something in his pocket, "Tampons?"

*SMACK!*

"Kinda saw that coming."

**(Shibuya, Japan)  
**

"My name is Luna Dawn. I am a student at Beacon Academy. I am 27 years old." Luna said to herself. She was practicing her English since at Vytal; most people speak English. She was actually pretty happy she was leaving Japan. It felt like China to her. Right now, she was going to her flight while reading a Japanese to English dictionary, "Fuck, got it wrong." She muttered in Japanese, 'I can't believe I'm might finally meet my parents.' Luna thought happily to herself, already having plans on what to do to them, 'Maybe they'll explai-' suddenly, her thoughts got cut off as she was dragged into the boy's bathroom, dropping her book. She thought she was going to get raped where she saw a guy in a suit painfully grip her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and flicked both of her wrists, activating her chrome gauntlets. They were clawed, had golden accents and covered about half her forearm, even forming around her leather jacket. She quickly punched her assaulter with an electrically-charged uppercut, paralysing him at first before completely knocking him out.

Luna sighed in relief. She thanked her adopted parents for giving her these gauntlets. It had no Dust in it; the electricity cackling right now was her own Aura. She remembered when she got them 2 weeks ago. As soon as she put them on, they sparked to life and shocked her 'parents'. It hurt them, but they said they were fine and didn't need an apology, since Luna had no control over her Aura yet. They also gave her a pistol. It was a pitch black Desert Eagle, modified (as in welded on) to have a silencer on it. Though the damage suffered greatly, it was still pretty awesome. But she still preferred her gauntlets.

Anyway, she looked at the unconscious man and saw that he had a gun. She searched his clothing and found a note.

Kill Dawn. Pay raise. Instant Cash.

'Oh fuck, he was going to kill me!' Luna thought. She quickly reached into a small bag she kept on her left side and got out some strong fishing wire, 'It pays to be paranoid.' Luna thought as she tied the man's arms and legs before throwing him into a bathroom stall, head in the toilet. She quickly tried to settle down her breathing before approaching the door. She took deep breath before opening the door, meeting a firing squad. Her eyes narrowed when they started shooting without hesitation. It wasn't because they were shooting, or the fact that there were at least 10 of them there.

Everything was playing in slow motion.

She didn't know why she had this, or even how, she just took it as it is. She discovered this when she was younger and she almost got a broken nose from a stray ball. It was nuts, but it saved her. And now it was about to save her again.

When her 6 years of gymnastics training kicked in, she dodged most of the bullets with crazy flexibility and skill, only getting grazes and small parts of hair getting shredded a little. When everything started to speed up again Luna quickly punched the ground, making the floor rumble enough for her to quickly neutralise them while they stumbled around. She wiped away some sweat from her brow before kicking one in the crotch and running away. When she spotted a few more men in suits like the ones that tried to kill her, she reached into her pouch and got out some shuriken.

Yes, she knew how to throw shuriken.

She sighed, remembering her dream to become a ninja when she was younger. She wasn't the best at stealth but she was always the last one to be found at hide and seek. She taught herself (with the help of the internet) to throw shuriken, kunai and even needles. 'Ultimate Acupuncture' she called it. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and focused. She quickly took down the two by hitting them in the shoulder and back. She was sure she paralysed one of them for life, and she felt sad, but they were out to kill her and this wasn't the time for grieving. She threw a few more as she ran, hitting her targets. She stopped and looked at the carnage. She got a few in the back but the one that almost made her puke was the one she got in the eye. Her shuriken somehow dislodged it from its socket and fall out of his skull, its optical nerve still attached. She took a few deep breaths just to keep her from expelling her lunch, but suddenly she fell down from getting hit the back of the knees. She groaned in pain and rolled herself over to see her attacker. The assassin didn't hesitate and reached for his sword and went to slice her head off. Luna reacted and grabbed a kunai from her pouch and blocked the attack. Then she let electricity flow through the sword, shocking the goon into letting go of the weapon. Luna got up and used the pommel of the sword to knock him out. She threw away the sword before she started running.

She stopped after a while she heard gunshots from outside. She thought it was the police coming but when she looked out the window, she saw goons trying (and dying) to get to a plane. She saw a woman, a girl and a boy defending it with arrows, bullets and maces from goons and 'ARE THOSE ROBOTS?!', "That must be my flight!" Luna told herself as she stood back from the window, getting a good distance. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before sprinting towards the window, fist crackling with her element, "ARGH!" She yelled as she punched the window with full force, shattering it and letting her fall to the tarmac. When she landed on her feet, it stung a little but it wasn't enough to slow her down. She wiped off the glass and start running towards the plane.

"Fucking hell! There's too many of them!" Ig yelled out as he got out his sword, now having ran out of arrows, "Where is this guy!?"

"The Dawn will be here soon!" O.B yelled back as she reloaded and shot a robot down, "Just a little longer!"

"We don't have that long!" Bliz yelled before dodging a swing from a sword before using her maces to snap his neck, "We need help!" She said as she grabbed a face and start freezing it off,

"Wait, I think I can see someone!" Ig said as he pointed towards the person. Luna saw that they were definitely in trouble so she started sprinting towards the biggest guy she could find, ran up its back and caved its head in. She realised then that it was definitely a robot,

'They're really going all out to kill us.' Luna thought in disbelief. They were at least her age and they were already killing and slicing up human beings. She turned her attention to the shocked boy & girl and gave an awkward wave and smile before back-flipping out of the way of gattling gun bullets, "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going fight!?" She said as she cracked her knuckles through her gauntlets,

"What?"

'Oh shit. Still talking Japanese.' She thought as she face-palmed, "Let's just kill these bakas!" She yelled in (partial) English as she rushed towards the approaching goons. Igneous & Blizzard looked at each other with looks saying that they already liked her before following the lightning user. Luna punched the ground; causing it to rumble while Ig & Bliz killed a few while they were stunned. Luna kicked one in the crotch before putting her hands on his shoulders and shocking him until he died. She then threw the body towards a few goons, which one of them caught. Igneous took the goon's distraction and quickly switched his katana into its Great Sword form before slicing off some heads off their necks. Blizzard than ran in and took out the rest with her staff. When O.B yelled it was time to go, the three nodded and started running back, killing any robot and goon in their way. When they all jumped into the plane, O.B nodded at Burns. He nodded back and soon after, the plane was in the air, out of range of the assassin army, "Kuso..." Luna groaned tiredly,

"What?" Ig asked,

"Fuck."

"Oh. Then fuck indeed."

"How many were there this time?" Blizzard asked O.B as she shook her head to clear out any fog in her mind. She used her Aura too much back there and it made her feel sick,

"About 500. We killed about half of them." O.B answered,

"Holy shit..." Luna whispered to herself,

"And they'll be more coming for the Satoshi." Blizzard stated, making the others groan. She shifted her attention to the blonde next to her, "My name's Blizzard. Call me Bliz."

"Igneous, Ig for short." Ig greeted too as he held out his hand. Luna never had this much attention so she just gently shook it,

"Um... thank you Ig-kun, Bliz-chan. My name is Luna." She said with a slight bow,

"Isn't Luna Latin like my name?" Igneous asked,

"My parents weren't really good with Japanese names. I should know." Luna lied. Bliz knew she was lying, it was a natural talent, but she let it go feeling it was a touchy subject,

"Well, welcome to the team Luna. Thanks for saving out asses back there."

"Y-Your welcome." Luna couldn't help but blush, 'I really gotta get used to this crap.' "So, when are we picking up the Satoshi?"

"In a week." Igneous answered before yawning, "We better get some rest, we have an army to fight in a week." The girl's just sighed before they got comfortable. Luna stared out the window, seeing her reflection,

'Another step closer.' She thought as she drifted into sleep.

**(Manila, Philippines)**

"I can believe he copied me," Skye grumbled, referring to her back-stabbing uncle, "Fucking sold them all over the world." She muttered angrily as she wiped off some sweat. She heard from the news that men in red ties and black suits had attacked multiple airports all around the world. The security cameras recorded the attackers chasing a boy, two girls and a woman, all of them brutally killing their attackers with weapons ranging from a transforming sword to various guns. All of them happening within a week of each other. So today, they increased the security all over the world, looking out for men in fedoras and black suits and the four people for questioning. When Skye's uncle saw this, he immediately told her to put on a black hoodie and olive green cargo pants over her clothes to hide her identity. One trip to the airport and she was sweating like a pig, 'I hate him. I fucking hate him.'

(A few hours later...) (AN: It's basically the same with Skye fighting and sneaking through the airport)

'Now I want to kill him!' Skye thought angrily as she took out her axe. She ditched her disguise clothes a long time ago as soon as they started firing at her. She fought her way up to the tarmac, only sustaining a couple of bullet wounds and some cuts here and there.

Then the robots came.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Skye yelled as she hacked the robot's head off. She used the Air Cannon to push some goons back to give her some breathing room. She quickly dived out of the way of a river of bullets before firing out the grappling hook and pulling the robot towards her and slicing it in half. When she saw a couple of assassins going after her, she charged towards them and cut off one's arm, stole his gun and shot all of them in the head. When she was sure that there were no more, she fell to her knees. She was really started to get tired from all the fighting. She felt like she's been doing it for hours, which she did,

"Where is that fucking plane?" She muttered as she forced herself to stand up and get into a battle stance. When she saw an army of goons and robots, she fell back to her knees, "Holy shit, I'm going to die." She said as she stared at the approaching men and robots. She slowly got up and started running away. No way in hell she could fight all of them. She needed help. When she got into cover, she sighed and pulled out the SMG she picked up and checked the magazine, 'Magazine designed to hold 50 bullets, 2 bullets per second. There is about half of the bullets left in this thing. And there's an army of about a billion men and robots out to get me. Unless this thing has piercing rounds and that the bullets can ricochet, I'm fucked.' She analysed. She really needed a miracle right now.

And it came in form of a landing plane.

"Alright, where is this guy?" Ig said as he stepped out of the plane and looked around,

"Why are assuming it's a guy?" Bliz asked as she followed Ig,

"Don't blame him, Bliz-chan." Luna spoke up as she jumped off, "Apart from Burns, he's the only guy on the plane. Getting a guy will even it out a bit."

"Thank you, Luna." Ig said a bit smugly. Then he saw the approaching men and robots, "Holy shit..."

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me..." O.B muttered. The four looked each other before getting out their respective weapons,

"Any idea where the Satoshi is?" Blizzard asked,

'They're talking about me.' Skye thought, "I'M RIGHT HERE!" She yelled as she ran towards them and got out her axe,

"That is one big axe." Luna muttered as she pointed towards the thing,

"Enough talking!" O.B yelled, "We have an army to fight." She said as she took aim with her AK-47. The now formed team of Igneous, Blizzard, Luna and Skye nodded and got themselves ready. The army stopped walking towards them, stopping about 500 metres away. Everything was quiet, apart from the wind blowing. It was quite dramatic and suspenseful. Igneous pulled up his pants, Blizzard tightening her gloves, Luna glaring at the army, Skye charging up the Air Cannon and O.B putting her finger on the trigger. One goon stepped in front of the army,

"It's ov-" And got interrupted by bullets,

"Yeah, tell us something else!" Igneous called out, "Like, I don't know... FUCK YOU!" He then killed three goons with his bow before they all charged at each other, "SOMEONE KNOCK THEM BACK!"

"GOT IT!" Skye yelled as she activated the Wind Dust in her axe and swung, creating a burst of wind and causing the goons to stumble, but the robots didn't go down. They started shooting at them, causing them to hit the dirt,

"LUNA, EARTHQUAKE!"

"ON IT, IG-KUN!" Luna saluted before getting on her feet. Skye knew they needed a big one so she aimed her Air Cannon upwards and looked at the pale blonde. Luna quickly nodded and ran while she kept her head down. When she looked up and jumped above the barrel, Skye fired, causing Luna to be shot high into the air. Luna spun in the air before rushing towards the ground, fist first. When she hit the ground, she created a huge shockwave before the ground shattered around her, killing a few goons and knocking down the robots. All while Luna smirked. She got eventually convinced herself that killing is nothing new from watching TV,

"Nice one, Luna!" Blizzard screamed out, she couldn't find her through the rubble. Luna smiled before seeing a few goons jumping into the crater she created,

"Alright, who's first?" Luna said as she cracked her neck. While Luna started beating the shit out of the goons, Ig & Bliz were fighting together, with Ig rolling off her back and killing her opponent for her and Bliz stunning the goon Ig was fighting before spearing him in the gut with her Ice Dust. Igneous saw a fallen robot trying to get up so he sliced off both of its arms off and giving one to Blizzard. She quickly nodded and they both started mowing down any goon in their way. While they were doing that, O.B was helping Skye on defending the plane while Burns refuelled it,

"So, what's your na-ME!?" O.B asked as she drilled through a few guys. Skye really wanted one,

"Skye!" The orange haired girl answered as she chopped a guy in half,

"Have you killed before? You don't seem that bothered unlike the others." Skye went quiet, remembering something she never wanted to do again, "Oh, right. The Tradition."

"JUST KEEP FIGHTING!" Skye yelled as she used her grappling hook to hook someone's jaw clean off. O.B nodded and pulled out Golden Dreams and started firing.

"Ig, on your left!" Bliz yelled as she threw away the gattling gun. Igneous ducked and stabbed the man in the gut before slashing his head off,

"Thanks!" Ig thanked her as he started firing out arrows, "Fucking hell! How many are there?!"

"Well from my count, we've killed 289." Then she saw a goon getting shot into the air by Luna's uppercut, "290." Bliz corrected herself,

"And how many left?"

"From what I see, infinity plus 2 left." This caused Igneous to groan,

"Really wish I was back at home..."

"Hey! At least you're not sweating! It's fucking 100 degrees out here!"

"I've dealt with worse."

"No you haven't!"

"Then you've never been in Melbourne before." Igneous then set his sword on fire, "Also, who's the guy with the fire sword again?"

"Oh, fuck you dude."

"I do my best." Ig said with a smile. Blizzard just shook her head turned her staff into maces and bashed a few heads in, "HOW LONG!?"

"A FEW MORE MINUTES!" Burns yelled from the plane,

"Hurry up then!" O.B yelled as she used her shield to bash in a head. Then Luna came running out of her crater,

"There are too many!" Luna yelled as she kicked away a goon,

"No fucking kidding!" Bliz said as she and Ig ran to the plane, "I don't even think we made a fucking dent in their numbers."

"How many guys can this guy hire!?" Skye exclaimed as everyone started backing up to the plane, "Seriously, _**A FUCKING ARMY AGAINST KIDS**_!?"

"I swear, if I find this asshole I'm going to kill him." Igneous growled as he fired out his last arrow, "Oh! That did not look pretty."

"How much longer!?" O.B asked Burns. She was running out of bullets,

"One minute!" He answered,

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Igneous yelled as he turned his sword into a Buster Sword and slashed at a robot, "GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

"For love of God, STOP COMING!" Skye yelled at them as she created another shockwave to buy some time. The Team was starting to grow tired and they were running out of ammunition. Luna picked up a dead man's gun and started firing wildly, spraying the bullets and killing a few. Blizzard froze a face or two to the ground. It wasn't enough. They were losing. Ig and Skye worked together a bit, with Skye making another Wind-Wave and Igneous using the spark he can make and turn it into a Fire Wave. It killed a good amount but it still wasn't enough. It was starting to stress out Ig, Bliz, Luna & Skye at the amount of people out to get them. They were getting overwhelmed,

"When do they run out?!" Luna yelled as she electrocuted another goon and threw him at a robot,

"When the world explodes!" Bliz replied as she picked up a gun and unloaded all its bullets, "Oh fuck..." She muttered as she saw a black & red _tank _enter the battle, "FUCKING HELL!"

"Shit!" Igneous cursed, "Burns, is it done?!"

"Yeah, but we can't take off with the tank here!" Justified by the explosion behind him,

"FUCK! Alright, Luna, with me. Blizzard, work with the Satoshi & O.B and defend the plane!" Igneous ordered, "Luna, c'mon. I have a plan."

"I have name, ya know?!" Skye exclaimed as swordsman and brawler ran off,

"Shut up, we can talk after we're not fighting a fucking army!" Bliz yelled back to her as she killed another one. Skye sighed and started powering up her air cannon. While Bliz, Skye and O.B held the goons off, Ig and Luna were making their way towards the tank, dodging swords and bullets coming at them while killing as many enemies they could. When the reached the tank, they quickly ran to its back and climbed on. They found the hatch and nodded at each other, knowing that this was going to be really stupid. Igneous counted down and pried open the hatch with his sword before Luna jumped in and killed the men in the tank,

"Well, what do we do now?" Luna asked as Igneous jumped in,

"Throw the bodies out first." Igneous answered as he picked up a corpse and pushed it out, "Then we push all the buttons until we find the 'fire main cannon' button."

"Well, it's better than nothing." The pale blonde muttered as grabbed a body. Outside the tank, the girls weren't doing great as O.B ran out of ammo and switched to drilling through as many people as humanly possible,

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* "Kinda... getting... tired... oh god!" Bliz complained between breaths as she whacked another man in the head. Her hits were starting to lose its power, "Oh god, I need a break..."

"There's more blood on my axe then there is in my body right now!" Skye said as she fired another air blast. Then she saw the pressure gauge drop and the air tanks letting out its air due to stray bullets, rendering Angel's Sins' Air Cannon useless, "Fuck! I really need to upgrade this thing! Air Cannon's out!"

"Fucking hell..." O.B cursed, 'Igneous, hurry up!' She thought as she killed another assassin. Suddenly the tank fired. It missed,

"Hey! Are you blind! Aim for th-" The goon didn't his sentence as he saw the cannon aim straight for him,

"Hey! There's a PA thingy on this tank, Luna!" The speakers on the tank blasted out, "Oh shit, this thing is on. Um... well... we sort of got your tank now..." Igneous said as he scratched the back of his head, "And we found the fire button so you better start running before we shoot this thing!"

"Hah! You kids don't even know how t-" And that was his last sentence as he (as well as many, _many_ other people) got blown up,

"Found it." Luna said,

"Okay, that last one was a bluff but now we mean it!" Ig yelled into the PA, "Now get out o-wait, is that RPG!?" Bliz and the others outside turned their attention towards the goon pulling out a bazooka.

Blizzard quickly went into action and ran towards the guy and hit him before he could load the rocket. The tank started firing at those with bazookas while Blizzard, Skye & O.B started eliminating them as well while the assassins ran away. A few rockets hit the tank and were close to exploding with Igneous & Luna still inside, but the Hunter & Huntresses killed the last one before it could. As O.B watched the remaining men retreat into the sun set, Igneous, Blizzard, Skye and Luna limped their way to the plane. They looked horrible. Their clothes were shredded and burnt barely giving the 4 decency, their faces and any skin showing on them had blood on it and they had cuts, bruises and bullet wounds everywhere on them. But they were alive, and that's what mattered.

"You girls okay?" Igneous asked as he put away his sword and leaned against the plane,

"Kinda, if you consider that we just fought army and almost died." Blizzard said as she put her back against the plane and slid down until she was sitting down. The others followed and sat on the ground in a circle as well,

"And this considering that we aren't even in Vytal, Bliz-chan." Luna groaned as she wiped away some blood from her mouth,

"Well, _Bliz-chan_, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves." Skye spoke up as she held up her hand, "My name is Skye Satoshi."

"I'm Blizzard Snowstorm."

"Igneous Pyrus, at your service."

"Luna Dawn." They sat there in silence before Ig broke it,

"Is this really going to our lives for now on? Running away? Fighting? Killing people we don't even know?"

"Igneous, shut up." Bliz said, "I'm tired, I'm hungry, I need to go to the bathroom and the police will be here any minute now if they weren't here now. All I want to do is get on this plane and go to the nearest Mickey D's on our next refuelling."

"The fuck is Mickey D's?" Luna asked,

"McDonalds..."

"I could go for a burger." Skye admitted,

"I'd be nice of a change from chips and rations O.B gives out." Ig said as they slowly got up, "Can't wait for a Maccers."

"Da fuck is that?" Bliz asked as she got on the plane,

"McDonalds."

"Sounds dumb."

"So does Mickey-fucking-D's." Igneous really didn't have the energy to yell, he did have enough to argue, "Reminds me of Mickey Mouse or some shit like that."

"Your _Aussie _version sounds like a name for a trucker."

"Guys," Skye growled, "I swear to God, if you two argue the whole night about the name of a fast-food restaurant, I won't be held responsible for my actions." She threatened as she sat down on her seat, "Gonna sound like some old married couple..." she mumbled in Tagalog as she went to sleep in her seat,

"You know from your accent anyone can mistake you for an American." Luna stated as she sat down in her seat,

"Why does everyone point that out?" Igneous muttered, "I watched too much TV as a kid, alright!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, don't be so sensitive..." Luna then laid her head on the window and fell asleep,

"Ig, let's just get some sleep. It's going to be a long month." Blizzard said as she went her seat and went to sleep as well. Igneous stumbled a bit as he felt the plane taxiing into the runway so he got into his seat and put on his seat belt, with the girls waking momentarily to do the same,

"This is your captain speaking. Thank you for choosing Beacon Lights Airline and hope you enjoy the flight. Our destination is Vytal and it will take 28 days to get there. We will be making multiple stops so get comfortable as this is going to be a long flight, ladies and gentleman." Burns said over the PA. Igneous sighed as he felt the plane take off.

'Has it really been a month?' Ig thought as he saw the police lights on the ground, reminding him of the day he left his friends, his family and his entire life behind. Then he leaned back on his seat and stared at the ceiling, 'Don't worry mum & dad, next time you'll see me I'll be a full-fledged Hunter.' Then he turned his head and looked towards the sleeping girls, 'And maybe have a few friends with me.' He thought with a smile as he slowly drifted to sleep.

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...' The future Team IBLS thought in unison as they finally let go of reality and let their dreams take over.

(2 hours later...)

O.B put a blanket over Luna, like just like what she did with the others. She looked around the plane and admired her handy work. Everyone was cleaned up, had bandages and medicine injected in them they all looked comfortable. Innocent in a way. But after all they've been through; she knew that they were far from it now and mostly likely never will be the same ever again. She sighed and pulled out a large glowing, purple crystal from a hidden compartment from her shield,

"I know you're counting on me guys, I won't let down." O.B muttered as she looked at her younger look-alike, "I won't let history repeat." She said as she gripped the crystal with determination in her icy blue eyes. She looked at Igneous & Skye and sighed,

"Even if I have to bring them with me."

Save Game... Quit!

Whew! Chapter done. Anyway, blah blah blah, crap like that.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	4. Chapter 4: Land, Shop and Fight

Hey, UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of the IBLS Chronicles. For those who don't know what IBLS is, write Iblis on Google because I'm too lazy to tell you all except say that it's basically a Muslim Devil. Anyway, my school year is done so expect more updates for my fic sooner. Anyway, let's start this thing!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 4: Land, Shop and Fight

It was a peaceful morning in Vale. The sun was shining, the birds that weren't going to kill everyone were singing, the grass glistened with mildew, the sky was clear of clouds and the land of Vytal started to wake up, ready to perform their various jobs and kill the Creatures of Grimm. It was normal…

Until the plane landed.

"They really cheaped out on this plane for us." Igneous said with a sweat drop as the door fell off its rusted hinges when he pushed it open, "Seriously, this thing is slow as shit."

"Hey, this plane doesn't have a good Dust mileage so I modified it to burn Dust at a slower rate. We get a better distance but a slower flight." Burns explained as he shut the door,

"Take what you can get, Ig. At least we're finally here!" Skye said with optimism in her voice as the rest of girls got out. Their clothes were stitched pretty badly but O.B promised them she would buy new clothes for them since they either left their luggage back home or it was destroyed, though Blizzard knew she would just buy the exact same set of clothes that they were wearing now. Luckily her gloves barely took damage from the fight a month ago, "Anyway, we still have a day or two to grab some stuff, right?"

"Yeah," Bliz spoke up, "We should find a place to stay at least before we leave for Beacon, some supplies like ammo and arrows and maybe new clothes because I think there's a hole in my pants." Bliz said as she covered the hold,

"We should get some food first, I'm starving…" Luna complained as she held her growling stomach,

"The airport probably has a food court. Let's eat there." The future team and O.B said good-bye and thanks to Burns before making their way to the food court. As they walked through the airport, Igneous, Blizzard, Luna & Skye felt uncomfortable as they looked through the crowd of people. There were so many people that looked like they seen things they shouldn't have or carrying a weapon, regardless of being a Hunter or not. It was sad to see this, "This place is beautiful but it doesn't mean it has its own problems." O.B said, noticing their sad expressions,

"And now that we're here, there'll be more to add." Ig muttered, 'We have to find this guy before he tries to kill anyone we love.' Ig thought, remembering that they had people waiting for them back home and they weren't going to fail them. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a group of people holding up picket signs and chanting. He then noticed the ears, "Okay, what the fuck?"

"Those are Fauna or Faunus, whatever you want to call them," O.B explained, "They're basically people who have animalistic features. I heard that they're now treated equally but it doesn't mean they're not discriminated against." This angered them. They all hated racism and this is just as stupid as Earth's version of racism. But Luna was the one who was angered the most, but pushed it down to the other's level of anger. When they reached the food court, they all ate in silence. After that, they caught a taxi to the Shopping District, "Alright, I'll go get a place to stay, your school stuff and some spare clothes while you guys go out and explore for a bit."

"Okay, O.B." Bliz said as her older sister went to a random store, "C'mon guys, let's go get some clothes." She said as she showed the 500 lien O.B gave each of them. They all got replacements for their old clothes before they all separated to get their own stuff they want. Igneous bought some headphones and got a gift card he would use on his new Scroll to download some music and some new arrows. Blizzard was going to a weapons maker to see if she could modify her staff (which ticked Skye off a little for some reason). Luna went off to get some extra ammo for her Silenced and maybe an upgrade. And Skye was window shopping at a weapons store and bought extra air tanks with stronger containers. Soon, it was becoming night and Igneous was just wandering around, listening to 'Angel With a Shotgun' by the Cab. He was going to go find his friends when he saw a shop he was about to walk pass.

From Dust, Till' Dawn

'Sure, why not.' Ig thought as he walked into the store. The first thing he saw was Dust, thought not surprising considering the name of the shop. He asked earlier how much Dust cost and his jaw dropped at the price. He was sure the Hope Diamond was cheaper than Dust. And he was wondering when his Fire Dust in his Switch-Sword will run out. He just sighed and saw some gaming magazines on a rack at the back of the shop so he settled for reading a few. He pulled up his hood and started reading about the new releases, not noticing a certain red cloaked girl walk up next to him and start reading a weapons magazine. Because Igneous' headphones were a bit big for his head, they slipped off after a few minutes. He caught it before it hit the ground and was about to put them back on when he heard the bell ring and multiple footsteps, 'Shit, this might be a robbery.' Ig thought as he quickly put on his headphones and acted like he didn't notice. He shifted the left speaker out of the way so he could eavesdrop,

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" A man said. When Igneous heard a click of a gun, he knew he had to do something, but not now,

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" Ig resisted a growl, hating the fact that this asshole was robbing an innocent old man,

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." That calmed Igneous down a little, until he realized there was something more valuable in here, "Grab the Dust." And that pissed him back off, 'I need to stop him.' Ig thought as he looked to his left and saw a girl in a red hood. He was about to nudge her into getting her to hide until he saw a strange looking gun attached to her hips. He quickly out his head phones in the right place when he heard someone coming,

"Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em." The henchman said as he pulled out his sword. He got annoyed when the two punks didn't even move, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You two got a death wish or something!?" He yelled out more forcibly as he turned them both around, causing their hoods to fall,

"Sorry, what?" Ig asked as he pulled off his head phones,

"Yes?" The girl in the red cloak asked as well as she pulled her ones off,

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The man yelled at them, now past breaking point. Ig didn't show it but right now, he was angry, 'This guy is dressed up like the guys who wanted to kill us!' He shared a look with the silver-eyed girl before they both said,

"Are you… robbing us?"

"Yes!" The man exclaimed, finally getting somewhere,

"Oooooohhhhh…" The two future Hunter & Huntress say. There was a beat before Igneous kicked him in the balls while the girl picked him up and threw him against a wall. The other men noticed the two young kids and one pointed a gun at them,

"Freeze!" He yelled. Ruby & Igneous only smirked.

(Two seconds later...)

Blizzard heard someone screaming about a robbery not far from her location so she quickly paid the man and got out her staff before running towards it. She was about to enter the store when two blurs, one coloured red and the other black, crashed through the window with a goon. Bliz then saw it Igneous, the same uniform of the assassins and a girl she's never seen before, it reminded her of Red Riding Hood.

Until she pulled out her over-sized Scythe.

"Nice Scythe." Igneous said as he pulled out Raging Soul,

"Nice sword." Ruby said back, resisting the urge to fangirl,

"Okayyy..." A man in a white trench coat said in disbelief, "Get them!" Bliz knew she had to step in now so she quickly made Frozen Dreams into Frozen Nightmare and quickly charged in. She quickly bashed a henchman's skull, but saw no gore came out, instead just knocking him out with a head wound on him. She quickly shook her head and went back into battle. Igneous quickly tried to slice a neck off but only cut jugular, feeling a force pushing his sword back. He didn't care because he would die soon so he quickly threw a goon to Ruby and kicked one to Bliz, who he just noticed now. Ruby was kicking ass as she kicked one away and she stabbed her Scythe to the ground and aimed so that the gun would shoot away from them. She braced herself and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to the leader's feet. Ig & Bliz killed the last two and went next to Ruby, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." The man muttered as he got his cane out, "Well Red, Black and Shorts, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He then pressed a button and revealed a rifle with a cross grid on it, "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired. Ruby flipped away but 'Black' & 'Shorts' stayed, frozen to see the man that caused all their problems. Ruby didn't have time to yell as the bullet exploded, causing her to shield her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes to see a girl with pale blonde hair around her age, maybe younger, using an oversized circular shield before it shrunk back into metal gauntlets,

"Not even 3 hours and we're already in the middle of something." Luna said as deactivated her new upgrade and she caught her breath. She literally just ran 3 blocks in 13 seconds just to save her friends, "Kuso…"

"Hey, bad guy's getting away." Ig stated as he pointed at him as he was climbing the ladder,

"You okay if we go after him?" Ruby asked the shopkeeper, who only responded in an 'uh huh'. While Igneous and two of the girls of IBLS took the ladder, Ruby used her advanced recoil to jump up to the roof, "Hey!"

"Persistent." He grumbled under his breath as the others got up as well. Suddenly, a helicopter came out of nowhere, thought it reminded Igneous of a cargo bob. The man jumped on his getaway vehicles and pulled out a red crystal, "End of the line, kiddies!" he yelled as he threw the Fire Dust at them,

"Oh fuck no!" Skye yelled as she came from behind and fired her Air Cannon, blowing the Dust back at the man. He fired, causing the Dust to explode. It damaged the helicopter a bit and it flung it back but it quickly stabilized,

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" he yelled out with a sick smile as he thought the explosion killed them, until he saw something past the smoke, "Huh?" He then saw a woman in a strange, purple cape was now in front of the group of teens, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. Only one word came to everyone's mind.

'Huntress.' Glynda Goodwitch waved her wand as the others looked on in amazement as she summoned purple magic missiles and sent them towards the helicarrier. Roman stumbled as he tried to find something to grab onto and eventually found his way to the cockpit,

"We got a Huntress!" He told the driver. The woman mentally sighed as she thought this would be an easy job before she passed on the controls to Roman and walked to the back of the heil. Outside, Glynda didn't let up her assault and summoned black storm clouds. Roman noticed it and thought for a split second if it was going to rain.

And it did. Just not rain drops.

Roman was struggling to keep the heli in the air while dodging ice shards from the cockpit, while one nearly going into his brain. Crimson knew she needed to work fast so she didn't mess around and aimed a burst of fire at the Huntress. Glynda quickly blocks it, but the fire splatters everywhere. Blizzard, Luna & Skye realized they were too close to the action and quickly rolled out of the way, "IGNEOUS!" Blizzard yelled as she saw the swordsman just staring at the battle. Crimson smirked as she made the embers of her flames glow before setting them off. Glynda flipped away but Igneous didn't react at all, not believing what he was seeing.

Then all he saw was flames.

Save Game… Quit!

I feel like I'm getting better with this each and every chapter. Anyway, I hope you like reading this!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

Hey! UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of the IBLS Chronicles! Since there isn't anything to talk about concerning this fic, I guess I'll talk about React Watch Believe Yikes if anyone here is a fan of that. I want to say that I won't be doing the PSAs! I keep telling you guys that! I'm not very interested in doing them anyway. Anyway, this chapter is to prove that I'm still updating, just not RWBY. Anyway, Let's start this thing!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 5: Acceptance

"IG!" Blizzard yelled out as she saw her friend engulfed in flames. She fell to her knees and held herself. She just saw someone die, someone that wasn't going to kill her, someone that she could call a friend, "No…" Skye wiped away her tears and patted Bliz's back, trying to comfort her,

"I'm going to kill her!" Luna growled as her gauntlets sparked to life. She was about to jump at the heli when she saw someone among the flames. She looked in awe as she saw Igneous stand up slowly, perfectly fine. Hell, even his clothes didn't show a sign of burning, "Oh shit, right. Pyrus' are immune to fire." Luna muttered to herself, remembering what her parents told her. Blizzard, Skye, Ruby & Glynda looked up and saw the boy in black rise from the flames, looking completely fine. Even smirking. Though, they noticed something different about him.

His arms were on fire.

"Hey, you think you killed me!?" Igneous yelled out at the Fire Witch as he channeled the flames on his arm into his palms, creating two fireballs. He didn't know how long he could hold it but he knew he had to do it now, "Well, too bad! BITCH!" Igneous then threw both of the fireballs, causing the heli to lose its balance once again. Glynda snapped out of it when Igneous ran back to the girls and magically gathers the shards cause by the explosion to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. Cinder quickly shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

"We gotta do something!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran up next to Glynda, quickly turned her Scythe into a Rifle and started shooting at Cinder. Igneous & the girls ran up as well and started firing everything they had with Igneous firing arrows, Luna with her Desert Eagle and Skye and her Air Cannon. Though Blizzard didn't have any ranged weapons she just threw debris and rocks. Cinder was starting to have a hard time as she had to block five things that were being thrown or fired at her, making her use both of her hands. She finally got fed up with it and created several flaming circles around the Huntress and the kids. Glynda reacted first and quickly pushed them telekinetically out of the way while she rolled. When they recovered, all they saw was the heli flying away, with the woman's golden eyes staring at them,

"Shit, they got away." Skye grumbled as they all stood up, "Cowards."

"I don't think that was the last time we'll see them." Igneous said as he glared at the retreating heli, "They did send the assassins." Luna & Skye gasped before settling down,

"But for now they're gone Ig. Let's go see that woman." Luna suggested. The future team nodded and walked up to Glynda, who was being stared at by a star-struck Ruby, "Thanks for saving us back there."

"You're a Huntress…" Ruby said in amazement, ignoring the people around her,

'You know, being a Hunter looks a lot more awesome than we realize.' Igneous thought, impressed by all the things Glynda could do. It was crazy. He snapped out of it when he heard five simple words,

"Can I have your autograph!?"

(A few minutes later…)

"You had to say autograph…" Skye muttered as Ruby, Ig, Bliz, Luna & Skye were sitting in a interrogation room,

"Can't blame me, right?" Ruby whispered back,

"Quiet, all of you." Glynda ordered, causing them to shut up and put on looks of shame, "I hope that you all realize that all of your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, ladies and gentleman. You all put yourselves and others in great danger."

"Hey! They started it!" Ruby & Igneous exclaimed,

"They were trying to rob us, you know." Igneous grumbled,

"If it were up to me, you'd all be sent home... With a pat on the back..." While Ruby smiled, she noticed that the other four looked heartbroken. She mentally sighed before saying, "...And slaps on the wrist." Igneous and the others quickly moved their arms out of the way, some even going 'Eekk!', "But…" This caused the five to raise their eyebrows, "There is someone here who would like to meet all of you." Suddenly, a man in green with tiny glasses walked in with a plate of cookies and a mug with a symbol that IBLS recognized from the seals on their scholarship letters. He quickly scanned the young teens before shifting his gaze at the red cloaked girl,

"Ruby Rose…" He said as he leaned in, slightly creeping Ruby out, "You have… silver eyes." Ruby didn't know how to respond to that, only going with an 'Um' and 'Uh'. Then he shifted to the swordsman in the room, "Igneous Pyrus, with eyes as dark as a black hole." Ig just scratched his head as the man went to the staff user, "Blizzard Snowstorm, icy blue eyes but burning with determination." Blizzard was about to asked how they knew their names but was interrupted by him as he looked into the girl with lightning gauntlets eyes, "Luna Dawn, strange eyes for a very strange girl." Luna growled quietly as the man finally went to mini-blacksmith, "Skye Satoshi, a young woman who has lived too safe."

"Um, how do you know about us?" Bliz asked,

"They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul." The man answered simply, "So! Where did all of you learn _this_?" The man pointed to the tablet, showing Ruby's & IBLS' fight against Roman & Cinder. Luna wondered how they got that footage but didn't really care. She was only worried about what to tell the man, 'O.B-san told us to never talk about our homes because in Vytal no one should know about Earth! What do we do!?' Luna thought as IBLS looked at each other. The man hid a smirk, as he only noticed,

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby stuttered,

"Yeah, we went there too." Igneous lied, covering for the other girls as well. Ruby raised an eyebrow at Ig when he said that, 'I don't remember seeing them around Signal.' Ruby thought, 'What are they hiding?'

"They taught all of you to use some of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man in green asked, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts. Ruby thought that since they helped her, she may as well cover for them as well,

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered while giving the others a look saying 'You owe me one',

"I see…" The man muttered as he put the plate of cookies on the table. Ruby grabbed one and took a bite, the biscuit melting in her mouth. When she saw no one else grabbing one or stopping her, she quickly the rest in ten seconds flat while Igneous gave her a look saying that they repaid their debt already through the cookies. Also, he had new found respect for the girl; he ate just as fast as her, though not as much sugar, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Mmmm! That's my uncle!" Ruby said with her mouth full, with Luna feeling slightly insulted for some reason. Ruby quickly swallowed and wiped her mouth, "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal that taught all of us, even though he didn't know much about fighting with swords or staffs and had some difficulty with fighting with an axe. We were complete _garbage_ before he took us under his wing, and my sister even helped too since one of us used gauntlets like her. And now, we're all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby emphasized with karate poses, causing the others to giggle at the sight. They all smiled, knowing that they've already made a friend in Vytal. The man hid a smirk again,

"So I've noticed." The man said, hiding his amusement, ""And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked Ruby,

"Well…" Ruby started, "I want to become a Huntress." IBLS' eyes widened before face palming, considering the fact that she straight up asked a fully trained one an autograph,

"You want to slay monsters?" The man wanted to clarify,

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" This was going to be an awkward moment later as Ig & the girls were already accepted into the school, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" Ruby explained as she paused for a giggle before she started going faster. The others were starting to wonder if it was the sugar in her system, they were barely keeping up, "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh**, you know!"

'It's definitely the sugar…' The Earth-Borns thought with a sweatdrop at Ruby's fangirl-ing while the man and the Huntress studied her,

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked Ruby. She politely bowed a little,

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." This caused IBLS' eyes to widen even more, 'This is going to be _really _awkward later!' Skye thought, before she realized, along with the others, that he already knew. The now identified headmaster smiled,

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked seriously,

"More than anything…" Ruby answered simply. Ozpin glanced at Glynda, who only have an 'hmmph' and looked away. He took that as a yes, "Well okay." Ruby had the biggest smile on her face now, until she realized something,

"Um, Professor Ozpin." Ruby said just before he left, "My friends help me too. Don't they get into Beacon as well?" Ozpin only smirked before he left,

"Uh, yeah… about that," Igneous said as he reached into his black sling bag. The other girls did the same, with Blizzard searching her pockets, Luna getting it out of her pouch and Skye from a small compartment in her axe. When they got them out, Igneous finished with, "We already got accepted into Beacon!"

"WHAT!?" Yang Xiao Long exclaimed as she grabbed Igneous' acceptance letter. Yang bought a cake to celebrate her baby sister into making it into Beacon 2 years early, and Ruby invited the future team into their house since they didn't have a place to stay yet, "YOU ALL HAVE SCHOLARSHIPS!?"

"That's what I said when I found out!" Ruby exclaimed as she ate more cake. Currently, Luna was last with one slice, Blizzard with a slice and a half, Skye with two and Igneous & Ruby with five. It sort of went from just eating into a race to see who can eat more before the cake ran out. They were neck and neck so far, "I still can't believe that you got scholarships two months earlier than me…"

"Hey, from where we come from, it takes two months to get here. We only arrived earlier today." Skye said as she got another slice, "We haven't really explored Vale much before the whole robbery happened."

"And I can't believe you stopped a robbery too." Yang said as she gave Ig's letter back,

"Almost." Blizzard corrected, "The guy got away with the Dust, even when the Huntress came." She still angry that he got away, seeing that he was the one who sent the assassins after them. But there was nothing she could do about it but eat mo-"Hey! Where did it all go?"

"Sorry…" Ig & Ruby apologized with a blush, with the race ending in a draw,

"Aw man, I didn't even get any." Yang groaned,

"It's our celebration cake, not yours." Luna said,

"But I'm going to Beacon too, you know? Don't I get any?"

"Hey. You had your chance, too bad we took it all." Ig said smugly as he wiped away some cake crumbs. He was about to get up when Bliz's Scroll rang. Blizzard pulled it out and saw it was from O.B,

"Hey O.B, how are you going?" Blizzard said when she answered the Scroll. She always forgot to remind herself that the Scroll came with the acceptance letter as well,

"Blizzard, where are you!? I've been looking & calling you for hours! WHERE THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU!?" Blizzard had to pulled the phone away from her ear to prevent herself from going deaf,

"O.B, sorry. Lost track of time. Got caught up somewhere. We're at a friend's house." There was silence for a few seconds before O.B said,

"Alright, tell me where you are." Blizzard told Ruby's address, "Okay, I'm near there. Whatever you do, don't do anything stupid."

"Uh… sure." Bliz said as she hung up, already feeling like she done something stupid considering that she helped to try and stop a robbery,

"Who was that?" Yang asked as she put the plates in the sink,

"Oh, that was my older sister O.B. She's here to make sure we don't fuck up or something." Bliz answered,

"Is she coming to Beacon as well?" Ruby asked. Blizzard looked sad for a second before answering,

"No. She's already a Huntress. I'm just continuing the legacy." Bliz said, hiding her sister's past, "Anyway, I guess we'll be going soon."

"Nonsense!" Yang exclaimed, "You can stay with us until we all leave for Beacon! And your sister can stay here since our parents won't be here for a while. She can house sit."

"Really?" Skye asked,

"Yeah! We have a few guest rooms, though you have to share beds." Ruby explained, making Ig groan, knowing probably that he'd sleep alone and that the girls will take the other bed. Or he'll sleep on the couch while the girls took the beds. Maybe even the floor if there was only one and the other was just storage. And no way in hell will he would,

"I'll sleep you, Ig!"

'…Sleep in the same bed with a girl.' Ig finished his thought as a silence fell upon the group, "Uh… Bliz, d-did you just say…"

"Hey, I'll go take one for the team and I don't really mind." Bliz explained, "C'mon, we're all mature enough to not be bothered by this stuff."

"But… wouldn't O.B say something about it?" Skye pointed out,

"I'm sure she won't mind." Bliz said off-handily. Yang & Ruby shrugged and went upstairs to set up the rooms, wondering why Bliz chose to sleep with Igneous. When Blizzard was sure they couldn't hear them, she added, "And for the love of fucking God, we've killed hundreds of people already! I'm sure a boy & a girl sleeping in the same bed isn't that awkward anymore!"

"Well, it doesn't help the fact that,"

"Luna," Ig interrupted, "You know, I don't care much anymore. We've been through so much that I don't I do." Ig explained to them, "And as long as you get a side and I get a side, there won't be many problems." They stayed quiet like this for a few minutes before Skye yawned,

"Well, good night I guess." Skye said as she went upstairs to ask Ruby which room was whose,

"I'll go sleep with Skye." Luna said as she followed her. That left Igneous & Blizzard alone for a few minutes,

"Ladies first." Ig said as he gestured her to upstairs. Blizzard smiled and went upstairs, with Ig following a few seconds later. Though on the inside, they knew it would be awkward but they really didn't care. It was like the small things that made them worry just disappeared. They just wanted to go to sleep and end the day.

(A few minutes later…)

"Thank you Ruby." O.B said as she entered the house. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't very decorated either. It looked like your normal 2 story house, "So, where's my sister?"

"Blizzard is sister, right?" O.B nodded, "Yeah, she was pretty tired and went to sleep pretty quickly. She's upstairs on the second door to your right."

"Thanks." O.B went up and saw Bliz's door. She noticed that the door opposite to Blizzard's had its lights still on. She guess that it was either Luna's or Skye's room so she didn't bother them. She opened up Bliz's room and saw two lumps sleeping peacefully. This rose a bit of curiosity so she quietly entered the room and snuck her way to the bed and slowly peeled off the covers. She sighed as she saw Blizzard cuddling up to Igneous, probably because he felt warm. She smiled at Blizzard having the maturity to even suggest they should. And they did look cute together.

*SNORE!*

If you ignored that ear shattering snore and the massive amount of droll from both of them. O.B put the blanket back over them and slowly went out the room, leaving them at peace,

"Hi!" Yang greeted from behind. O.B's reaction?

She turned around and pointed her gun at her.

"WHOA!" Yang yelled out as she put her hands up, "I just wanted to say hi!"

"Oh, sorry." O.B apologized as she put away her gun and held out her hand, "I'm O.B. Blizzard's sister."

"I'm Yang!" Yang said as she shook it, "What were you doing in there?"

"Just making sure Igneous isn't doing anything funny."

"Okay. Hey, aren't you going to sleep in there with your sister?"

"Nah, I'm sure she'll be alright. I'd rather take the couch anyway."

"Okay. I'll go grab a pillow and a blanket for you." Yang said as she went to the laundry. O.B looked at the room containing Blizzard one more time before going downstairs, happy.

But not before quickly taking blackmail material of them, of course.

(A few days later…)

"You've got to be kidding me." Igneous said in disbelief as he grabbed his new luggage bag while he stared at their transport, "Is this why our flight was that shitty!?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Igneous said in disbelief as he grabbed his new luggage bag while he stared at their transport, "Is this why our flight here was that shitty!?"

"That would explain a lot." Blizzard said as she grabbed her luggage as well she, Ruby, Yang and the rest of IBLS went to the airships,

"Seriously, this thing looks like something you'll find in an anime!" Luna exclaimed as they made their way to the ship,

"Then why did they cheap out on our flight when they could afford fucking 12 airships?" Skye groaned as they went in, "Which are basically our school buses."

"Hey, would you rather have a school bus or an airship?" Ruby asked rhetorically, "If it was me, I'll take airship."

"Hey, I didn't say it was all that bad." When the airship started to take off, Igneous and girls started talking about what they did back at their homes and their friends, though Luna stayed quiet during that part. When they ran out of things to talk about, they decided to talk to Ruby & Yang a little,

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged her sister. Okay, it was more like crushing than hugging,

"Yang, I don't think she can breathe." Skye said as she saw Ruby's face turning a little blue. Yang blushed and let go,

"But I'm so proud of you!" The blonde told the red cloaked girl,

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said as she blushed, "And I had help, remember?" Ruby pointed to the four near them, with Luna waving awkwardly,

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees. And you four too!" Yang quickly added in that last part,

"Don't worry. You get used to it." Luna said a little sadly,

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" Ruby tried to explain, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby paused to sigh, "I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"C'mon Ruby." Ig tried to comfort her, "You're just as normal as the next guy. You just have a badass scy-ifle."

"Scy-ifle?" Ruby & Yang asked,

"You know, scythe and rifle! Since you have a scythe that can… forget it."

"And at least you're not the youngest here." Skye pointed out, "I'm still under the expected age, Ig & Bliz are around your age and Luna is 14."

"Yeah…" Ruby muttered, "That doesn't mean that I'm that special. You got recommendations by a Beacon Rep. I got accepted by the headmaster! What makes me so special?"

"But you _are_ special." Yang said. She was about to say more when they were interrupted by the news. When IBLS saw Roman's mug shot, they paid close attention,

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The news man said, 'Roman Torchwick…' The 4 Hunted Hunters thought, making sure to remember his name. Then the picture changed to a reporter with a picture next to her. IBLS quickly recognized that this was the White Fang as they saw them back at the airport,

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." 'We were there!' Bliz thought in realization with wide eyes. The others looked at each other before turning back to the holo-TV, "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Suddenly, it flickered into a hologram of Glynda,

'It's the woman that saved us.' Luna thought as the hologram started to speak,

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Holo-Glynda greeted,

"Who's that?" Yang asked,

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram answered as if it heard Yang's question,

'That's kinda freaky.' Ig thought as Yang went 'Oh',

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." This caused Ig, Bliz, Luna & Skye to feel like that peace will shatter very soon, "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Ig was the first one to notice that other students were starting to look out the window, so he went along with it and looked. He was amazed at the sight of Vale, it was huge. And it looked so peaceful, 'Too bad it's false.' He thought grimly. The girls joined him and looked at the amazing sight,

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby stated as she pointed at her old school,

"So that Signal Academy." Bliz muttered, "Looks nice."

"You really should've gone there." Ruby told her as she shifted her gaze outside and sighed, "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said,

"More of a home to us than others…" Luna said as she saw a blonde boy stumble around, looking green as he looked for a trash bin,

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang stated as she rolled her eyes,

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said as she looked away from the window, "I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

"Hey, from all the nut jobs we've met so far apart from you two, anyone else." Igneous answered,

"Ugh, I hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Yang said,

"You know Yang, karma's a bitch." Bliz giggled as she saw something on Yang's boots,

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Thos caused IBLS to laugh as Yang hopped around with puke on her boots while Ruby ran away,

"I told you, Yang!"

"Shut up, Blizzard!"

Save Game… Quit!

Whew. Done. Anyway, I'll see you later people.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	6. Chapter 6: First Day, First Impressions

Hey! UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of the IBLS Chronicles! There isn't much to talk about apart from school starting up in two weeks and I'll start updating weekly so let's do this!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 6: First Day, First Impressions

"Holy shit." Ig said in disbelief as they stepped off the airship and looked at the school in front of them, "I knew Beacon was going to be this fancy school but a castle!? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I think I'm going to like this place." Bliz muttered to herself as she and many other students started making their way out, "If it looks like this from the outside, than the inside must be fucking nuts."

"Hey, are you sure we're going to be safe here?" Luna asked, ignoring the puking sounds from a blonde student, "You know, from 'them'?"

"Hey, didn't you listen?" Skye spoke up, "Remember what Professor Ozpin said in the interrogation room? He said that Beacon is one of the most secure schools in Vytal, maybe all of Remnant. He'll also have a few teachers in on our secret and guard the school after hours. We'll be safe."

"Okay…" Luna said hesitantly, 'As long as I find them, I'll be fine.' She thought as they were walking, "Okay, remember we have to stick together no matter what, even if we're on different teams."

"I'd be surprised if we're all on different teams." Ig admitted, "We're pretty good together."

"But, you'll be the only guy." Blizzard pointed out,

"I don't exactly mind. We've have been through hell." Ig said with a confident smile, "We have the scars to prove it." When Ig said that, they sighed while remembering when they found out about their scars. To be honest, they only had one visible scar each. Ig had a large one starting from his left shoulder and across his chest, Bliz had a similar one but it started from her right shoulder, Luna had one across her stomach and Skye had one on her back. They were sure they were permanent. They snapped out of their thoughts when they heard someone, a girl to be exact, yelling and the sounds of Ruby, 'Wow, we didn't walk that far, didn't we?'

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" An older girl in white yelled at coughing Ruby,

"Hey, isn't that a bottle of Dust she's hold?" Skye asked, "And is that a red cloud?"

"Fuck!" Igneous exclaimed as he saw Ruby close to sneezing, "Hit the deck!" Ig quickly said as he pushed all the girls down to the ground and went with them, just in time to not get blown away by the explosion,

"Shit." Bliz groaned as the future team started to get up, "Did I see lightning?"

"Next time, warn us before you push us Ig." Skye groaned as she rubbed her head in pain from hitting the floor head-first,

"Sorry." Ig apologized as he brushed off some dirt and some soot from the explosion,

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl in white and black soot exclaimed, extremely frustrated. Igneous saw that she was blaming Ruby for something she did by accident so he decided to step in,

"Hey, you're the one who kept shaking the stupid bottle around!" Igneous exclaimed as he ran up to the girl, "It's not her fault!"

"Oh, it was definitely this dolt's fault!" the princess retorted back as she turned to Igneous, "Oh great! Another one! I thought Beacon was for graduates, not kids."

"Hey, we're here aren't we? Unless we die, we aren't going back." Ig said with a smirk as the girls of IBLS came up to him,

"Igneous," Ruby spoke up, "I sneezed. It's technically my fault. You don't have to defend for me."

"Finally!" Weiss exclaimed, "What are you all even _doing_ here? Aren't you all a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Skye said, "Doesn't mean we don't belong here."

"You don't." the bitchy girl growled as she glared at the group of younger students, "This school is for elites, not idiot brats who stowed away into here." Ruby finally had enough,

"Hey! Watch it princess!"

"It's heiress actually." Another older girl pointed out as she walked up. Luna couldn't help but compare her to a cat at first sight. And she kinda smelled like tuna, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Schnee?" Bliz repeated, "Oh! My dad knew your dad." The now named Weiss couldn't help but grimaced, which was noticed by Skye,

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss tried to play off the dad comment,

"He was an asshole." Bliz said with a smirk as Ruby, Ig, Luna & Skye chuckled a little,

"He's also head of the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black decided to add in, inwardly smiling as Weiss just tried to retort, but settled for cursing, rudely grabbing back the bottle and storming off. Ruby felt guilty for laughing at her after she walked away,

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled to the heiress, but proved to be useless as she didn't even stop. Instead, she just went faster. Ruby sighed as she lost a potential new friend, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Ruby then noticed the girl in black walking away before she turned to her age group, "Hey, wanna hang out around the school?"

"Um… s-sorry but…" Ig said as he looked at the old butler picking up the bitchy princess' luggage, *Sigh* 'Why do I have to be nice?' Ig thought as he ran up the butler and told him to go back home and that he'll take care of the luggage for him, "I'll catch up with all at the assembly!" Ig yelled out as he pushed the luggage carrier towards the dorm area. Bliz then remembered something else,

"Shit!" Bliz cursed, "Sorry Ruby! We have to meet up with Professor Ozpin before the assembly! We'll see ya later!" Blizzard said quickly as the other girls ran off,

'She was lying, wasn't she?' The lonely cloaked girl with a groan, 'Sure, they left after me but…' Ruby sighed again and collapsed onto the ground, flat on her back, "Welcome to Beacon." Ruby muttered to herself. Suddenly, she saw a shadow loom over her. She looked up and saw a blonde guy in armour hold out his hand,

"Hey… I'm Jaune."

(With Igneous)

"How much shit did that bitch bring!?" Igneous complained as he finally reached the luggage area. He grabbed the others' bags as well to save some time but they didn't put much weight to the carrier, "God-fucking-dammit, is it just Dust in these things!?" He muttered as he unloaded the bags. Then he saw an unlocked one, the one he guessed where that bottle came from. He quickly looked around to check if there were cameras or other people here before opening it up, 'Oh yeah…' Ig thought as he grabbed a bottle of Red Fire, Blue Ice, Yellow Lightning and Green Wind Dust bottles before quickly shutting the lid bag and locking it properly and stuffing the small bottles into his new black courier bag like the one from Infamous 2 before unloading the rest of Weiss' luggage before running outside, 'Heroes can't always be innocent.'

(With BLS)

"Where is Igneous?" Ozpin asked as the girls stepped into his office,

"He needed to do something and can't come until the assembly." Luna explained as they sat down on chairs, "Anyway, why did you ask for us to come, Ozpin-sensei?" Luna said as the atmosphere in the office became serious,

"You are aware of your parent's past, correct?" The girls nodded, "And you are aware of the assassins out to eliminate you all."

"Professor, you have seen Earth's news right?" Bliz said. Ozpin nodded understandingly,

"Of course." He replied a bit grimly. It was a unique situation that has never happened anywhere in Remnant or Earth and this was going to be difficult to keep under wraps to the student body as well as the rest of the 'worlds', "It is a strange situation and we are sure you 4 can handle it."

"But, we're years behind everyone else even after our relatives caught us up a bit and we barely even know the continents other than Vytal." Skye pointed out, "And we almost all died before we even got here. How are we supposed to handle a wanted criminal with enough resources to practically have an army at his beck and call?" The Headmaster stayed quiet for a few moments before saying,

"Together of course."

"Huh?" The girls say in unison,

"You will help each other in both battle and in my school. Support each other at the darkest if times and shine brighter than ever before. Help each other endure the challenges you'll all inevitably face."

"What are you saying, Headmaster?" Blizzard asked. Ozpin smiled before dramatically looking into Blizzard's blue eyes,

"We have rigged the Initiation exams in order to test you and keep you all together. Since you all stepped on Remnant territory, you all have become a team. Congratulations, you girls and Igneous are all teammates before you even got to school. Welcome to Beacon Academy, Team IBLS." (AN: I was going to end it now but I've decided to extend the chapter to get a nice long read)

(Assembly)

"Ruby really_ is_ your sister?" Ig repeated, "Your blood-related sister?"

"Yeah, of course!" Yang said, "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, well… you don't really look much like her. I just thought that one of you was adopted or something." Ig answered truthfully,

"I actually get that a lot." Yang admitted before looking at her watch, "Where are they? The assembly well be starting soon."

"I don't know, but they better hurry." Ig muttered before he spotted Ruby and the girls, "There they are."

"Oh, hey! Ruby! Over here! We saved you spot!" Yang yelled out. This caught their (and many others) attention and they all made their way over,

"Hey Ig." Blizzard said as the girls walked up, "Um… hey, we've got something to tell you. Can you stay up tonight?"

"Sure. I usually stay up late anyway and I do have something to show you." Ig said as he stretched a bit before remembering and realizing why they took so long, "Shit, what did Ozpin say?"

"We'll explain tonight." Luna answered. Ig wonder why but he just shrugged and turned his attention to Ruby and Yang,

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked with her arms crossed,

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" Ruby asked sarcastically, causing IBLS to giggle a little, admitting that it was pretty funny, "Oh shut up."

"Yikes; meltdown already?" Yang asked, slightly worried that her sister won't survive a month with her sanity intact, let alone with other friends,

"Uh… no." Skye spoke up, "She actually exploded. With fire and… I think lightning?"

"Yeah! I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there really was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Is she being sarcastic?" Yang asked Luna, who shook her head. Ruby scoffed and started to rant,

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage…" While Ruby was venting, Ig, Bliz, Luna & Skye slowly tilted their heads to see a very angry heiress behind her, "And then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I **exploded**, and then she yelled at me again…"

"Uh… Ruby…" Bliz said slowly as she pointed at Weiss, "She's right,"

"Then Igneous started yelling back, then Blizzard called her dad an asshole and I felt really, _really_ bad because I giggled and for the explodey thing and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"**YOU!**" Weiss yelled out,

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped into Yang's arms Scooby-Doo style,

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of cliff!" Weiss scolded,

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said in disbelief,

"At least _she _didn't shake a bottle of fucking Dust!" Ig stepped,

"Oh! You idiots!" Weiss exclaimed as she glared at the boy with the bow and the girl with icy blue eyes, "How dare you blame a Schnee,"

"For something you, a Schnee, caused? Yeah, we do dare princess-teme." Luna said as she clenched her fists, "Anyway, you don't have to bitch about it. It was an accident!"

"That could've killed us!?" Weiss growled. Yang looked at the young girl in her arms and asked with her eyes if it was true,

"It really was an accident." Ruby told Yang before she got down and turned to Weiss, "It really was an acci-" Ruby tried to repeat to Weiss, only to be interrupted by Weiss holding up a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face, "What's this?" Weiss inwardly groaned and started explaining,

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." To everyone around Weiss, it sounded like one of those disclaimers after they show the commercial on TV except on fast forward,

"Are you understanding any of this?" Ig whispered to Skye while Weiss was talking,

"Oh hell no." Was her answer,

"Uuuuhhhh…" Ruby tried to respond, but was still kinda lost and confused on what the Rapier-Wielding girl said,

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked,

"Absolutely!" Ruby quickly answered, wanting forgiveness,

"Read this, and don't you ever speak to me again." Weiss said coldly as she shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's arms, "And that goes to you 4 brats as well." Weiss added in as she glared at IBLS,

'Well, you're a bogan, bitch.' Ig thought,

"Go suck a rich dick." Bliz said quietly and angrily as well,

"Weiss-teme…" Luna muttered as she crossed her arms,

"Pumunta boogie iyong sarili asong babae." (Translation: Go fuck yourself bitch) Skye cursed in Filipino, though no one knew what she said,

"Look, uh, it sounds like you all just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested, hoping that'll work. Yang inwardly groaned as she saw Ig and the girls turn their backs on Weiss while Ruby was more than enthusiastic,

"Yeah! That's a great idea sis!" Ruby then turned to Weiss, cleared her throat and held out her hand, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and _scraggly_ over there!" Weiss said with fake enthusiasm in her voice as she pointed to Jaune, who took notice,

"Really!?" Ruby asked with hope in her voice, causing IBLS to face palm, already knowing Weiss was acting. There a silence as Weiss gave a death glare at Ruby,

"…No."

'Bitch.' IBLS thought at the same time. They all turned their attention to the stage as they saw Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stepped onto the stage. Ozpin walked up to the microphone and got it ready before observing the crowd of new students and taking note that IBLS was pretty friendly with the niece of Qrow,

"I'll... keep this brief." He started as he pushed up his glasses, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

Igneous could help but blush a little and rub the back of his neck, remembering that he was pretty much going to be stuck in an infinite loop if he didn't come to Beacon. Weiss noticed an assumed that he wasted time instead of studying and didn't really have a purpose about becoming a Hunter,

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." IBLS looked at each other and already knew their first step.

Training & learning to kill Roman Torchwick and ending their own and their parents' suffering.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda informed the student body, as well as snapping the team out of their thoughts,

"He seemed kind of… off." Yang noted,

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added in,

"Maybe he didn't get his morning coffee." Luna joked,

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune butted in, causing IBLS and Weiss to face palm, "What?"

(Ballroom)

"So we're actually a team even before the Initiation?" Ig whispered to the girls as they gathered around their sleeping bags while everyone was getting ready for bed. Ig was wearing navy blue tracksuit pants and a black t-shirt with a white outline of a heart, a crown in the middle a large X through both. He had crimson flames on the sleeves too, "I can't believe Ozpin would go that far to help us."

"He did say our parents were one of the best teams to come out of Beacon and that he respected them really well." Blizzard said. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a snowflake on the left side of her hips and light blue pajama pants. She was still wearing her gloves too, "He even told us their name. Team LHERO. Consisting of Linda Pyrus, Hikaru Snowstorm, Edward Satoshi, Ron Victus (AN: It's not that good of a last name if you Google Translate it in Latin) and Olivia Dawn. Huh? I wonder who this Ron guy is."

"That's my dad." Igneous spoke up, "And Victus sounds like an awesome last name, WHY DID HE TAKE MY MUM'S!?"

"Olivia Dawn, huh?" Luna muttered, quickly taking down the name without anyone noticing, 'One more step towards them.' Luna was just wearing normal purple PJs, with cat faces all over and a sleeping cap with the shape of an anime-like cat head. Don't ask her why she bought it,

"Anyway, back on topic… our first day kinda sucked." Skye said. She wasn't really bothered to buy new PJs so she just took off her skull cap, tie, shirt and skirt and stuffed them in her bag, only leaving her with a white t-shirt and dark grey biker shorts, "The school's awesome, don't get me wrong but we made a sort of an enemy and," Skye then leaned in a whispered, "This place is kinda full of douchebags. Some guy in armour tried to hit on me earlier. And it wasn't that blonde guy."

"What did do?" Luna asked, pretty interested. Skye only glanced at him. The guy (Cardin) noticed and quickly held his manhood, causing Igneous to laugh and the girls high-five Skye, "Right in the nuts Skye-chan!"

"You said it, Kitty!" Skye said back. Luna closed her eyes as she smiled, "You really like cats, don't you? Well, at least your PJs say so."

"They told me they're supposed to be lions." Luna said as a dark cloud went over her head,

"Where did that cloud come from?" Ig asked, but didn't get an answer. Then he heard fighting, "Better yet, how are they kicking up dust over there?" He didn't get answer to that as well. When the dust cleared, IBLS saw Ruby, Yang and that girl from earlier talking before Weiss came in and they started fighting, "You know, we have to make as many allies as we can."

"Huh?" The girls asked,

"We have to make as many friends as we can so they can help us 'stop' Torchwick and help us catch up on the years we've missed." Ig explained, "That way, we'll have people we can rely on when we need to."

"Ig's right." Bliz said, "If we want to make it through Beacon and Remnant as a whole, we need as many people as we can get."

"Okay." Luna agreed, "But who do we start with?"

"Them, of course." Skye said as she pointed to the bickering group of girls, "Half of them are pretty close but not really our friends, we could use someone like that girl in the bow and we need to make up with Weiss anyway."

"Oh." Ig said, feeling a little nervous, "W-We ha-have to a-apologize to W-Weiss?"

"What, do you have a crush on her or something?" Bliz asked a little too quickly,

"No… just…" Ig then grabbed his bag and showed its contents, "I… kinda stole a few bottles of Dust from her so I could piss her off and help us with our powers."

"WHAT!?" The girls quietly yelled, not wanting to disturb anyone who was sleeping, "You stole from an heiress to one of the things that kept humans from being extinct here!?" Luna said through gritted teeth as she grabbed Ig's collar,

"Luna! Calm down!" Skye said as she pulled her away from their only male teammate, "She can probably afford a few more bottles and we need all the help we can get, okay?" Luna wanted to protest but she couldn't find a reason to use so she calmed down and shut her mouth. Skye then yawned, "Well, I'm beat. Let's get some sleep. Night guys." Skye said as she went into her sleeping bag,

"We need all the energy we can get. Good night Ig-kun, Bliz-chan & Skye-chan." Luna said as she went to her one,

"Good luck on the Initiation tomorrow guys, even though we'll be on the same team." Blizzard whispered that last part she went to her sleeping bag. Ig quickly closed his bag and climbed into his,

"Night." He simply said as he closed his eyes. Everyone was out like a light apart from Luna, who saw the girl in black blow her candles out go to her sleeping bag, going right past her. Their eyes met for a second before the girl continued walking. Luna looked at the girl for a few seconds before muttering to herself,

"Did I just see her bow twitch?"

Save Game… Quit!

Whew, chapter done! See ya next chapter!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
